


Over & Over...Again! A...G...A...I...N

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Ketch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Beta Bobby Singer, Cass kinda bottom, Dean kinda top, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Verbal Abuse, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy family moments, Hint of Sabriel, It's Ketch so what do you expect, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Some violence when Ketch is an asshat, Switch top/bottom, freckles kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: We all make mistakes...every last one of us. So why would Cass and Dean be any different? They have one amazing night together...and It will create a child. It will create, Jack. If only that was the end of the story...if only they could live happily ever after from that point on...but life isn't usually that simple is it? This is a story about not giving up, about holding on to love as long as you can, and about getting to start over & over again.





	1. It's just a jump to the right

* * *

 

 

                               

 

 

**“For it was not into my ear you whispered,**

**but into my heart.**

**It was not my lips you kissed,**

**but my soul.”**

**\- Judy Garland**

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What the hell am I doing here?” Dean Winchester asked himself for the hundredth time. The smoke-filled club jammed packed with writhing bodies, drunk beyond sensibility, was so not his scene. Give him a messed up car and a greasy garage over this shit any day. It seemed appropriate that the place was called the _Time Warp,_ since the level of depravity didn't feel like it could actually exist in the normal world.

 

He stared down at the nine empty beer bottles before him and sighed, “This sucks! I could have bought a whole pie at the Roadhouse Dinner for how much these beers cost.” Dean looked around the club and felt so alienated from the human race.

 

His brother, Sam, had pulled him out to celebrate Dean passing the last of the Praxis Exams. Their dad had drilled into their heads early on to get a sensible job. So Dean planned to use a stable teaching career to pay the bills while he pursued his real passion, restoring classic cars at his buddy's garage. The money from working at Benny's helping to repay the cost of college.

 

Now here he was at this packed club killing his liver, and just wanting to go home. His brother on the other hand was having a swell time out on the dance floor doing whatever the hell he wished and then some. It annoyed Dean to no end.

 

With boobs bouncing, the blond waitress walked over to Dean's table with another beer and a smile. “Hey darlin', I don't think these beers are doin' anything for you. I could hook you up with some Johnnie Walker.”

 

Assessing his drunkenness, Dean knew he was so far away from being trashed and for some reason that made him depressed. _I can't even get drunk right._ As he glanced at the blonde beta's name tag, attached to the tight, red tube-top, Dean gave up on staying sober. “Well, Jo, give me a double and keep 'em coming.”

 

“Good boy!” The pleased blonde swayed away to get his drink.

 

The cold beer remained unopened in his hands as he watched Jo getting him the scotch. The beta thought he was checking her out, and was showing off her body as if she was on sale. The sad thing…she probably was. Being an alpha meant Dean was being hit on left and right wherever he went.

 

As the waitress laid the glass of scotch on the table, she bent down low enough that her ever-so-fake boobs pressed onto the table. Dean couldn't help but notice that Jo wasn't wearing a bra.

 

“Darlin' if you need anything else, just grab me.”

 

Dean grunted as he started the downward descent into drunkenness. He lifted the glass of scotch to his lips and let it burn down his throat. The taste was piss with attitude but the numbness brought a sweet oblivion that allowed his brain to shut-up. Granted, that was probably because it was trying to save his liver, but he wasn't going to focus on that reality. Not tonight.

 

He looked over at his brother on the dance floor and saw Sam was pressed tightly against some shorter guy's body. The tiny omega looked like he wanted to climb the tall alpha and fuck him right there in the mass of grinding bodies. Apparently Dean would be going home alone tonight.

 

Dean drank his scotch as he watched the other dancers practically fornicate to the music on the dance floor. Their sweaty bodies rubbing and sliding together. Hell it was damn hot! It would have been hard for the damn pope not to find it sexy. And just like that, fucking that waitress didn't seem so far fetched.

 

Three doubles later, Dean was barely able to look anywhere but at her boobs and salivate. You could practically see dollar signs in the woman's eyes as she knew he'd pay anything to get in her thong.

 

That's when he caught a glimpse of sapphire in the mass of depravity on the dance floor. A group consisting of three omegas had just walked through the crowd and sat down at a table. The mullet wearing guy and the dark-haired woman were casing the joint as soon as their asses hit the seat. The other male omega…owner of the most stunning blue eyes Dean had ever seen, just sat staring at the table looking like a nervous librarian.

 

 

Castiel Novak fidgeted in the cold-leather seat trying to calm down. This was sooo not his normal scene. That fact being the very reason his two friends pushed him to come. Apparently Cass was too much of a homebody and needed to live a little.

 

So here he was, sitting in a smoky, sex-scented nightclub on a Thursday night. Half the people on the dance floor were being groped or doing the groping. There was even a couple in the middle just flat out sucking face. The shorter guy's legs wrapped around the tall male's waist.

 

As much as he didn't understand wanting to being on display like that, Cass was jealous of the ease which that couple had to let go. It must be so liberating to just be in the moment and not give a crap about what anyone thought. The tall man's hands under the omega's ass while the climber's fingers were digging into his lover's shoulder length brown hair.

 

As he sat there, Cass didn't think it was going to work. He wasn't going to kill his liver getting drunk just so he could loosen up…so what was the point of him being here? Without an outside force he couldn't relax enough to be outgoing. And that was the whole point of being in a club…to hook up. Ugh! Why couldn't he just be normal and not always make things so hard?!

 

While Cass hyperventilated over it all in his head, his two friends, Ash and Meg, had a plan of their own. They knew all the ways alcohol could be hidden in normal every day drinks. Orange juice with tasteless vodka, and even a carefully made Long Island Ice Tea. They left their buttoned-up, trench coat wearing omega friend to freak as they snuck over to the bartender and got the ball rolling.

 

 

Dean couldn't take his eyes off the blue-eyed angel. The dark-haired man actually seemed innocent in this mass of corruptible flesh. Seemed being the word of choice. Most anyone who came to a nightclub wanted to hook up one way or another. Either they were up-front about it or where just voyeurs. Dean wouldn't mind finding out which one that omega was. For some reason he felt an urge to simply hear the man's voice. He had to go talk to him.

 

Dean watched as Trench-coat's friends returned with drinks in hand. _Was that orange juice they gave blue-eyes?_ Couldn't be.

 

By the time the glass lost the orange content, the guy seemed settled in his skin. _Maybe the man had a vitamin c deficiency. That or maybe it wasn't only juice. When_ the second glass was emptied as well, the blue tie was loosened, and the dude unbuttoned three buttons on the white shirt, Dean chuckled. _Vodka._

 

 

Cass was feeling much better. Orange juice always calmed him down. Ash and Meg knew this and had thankfully allowed him to drink that instead of the hardcore drinks they were. When they offered to get him another glass Castiel had to stop them. “If I drink anymore O.J. I'm going to have issues. What other non-alcoholic drinks do they have?”

 

His friends glanced at each other and smiled. “Well,” Meg said, “They make a great ice tea here. All the designated drivers I know swear by it.”

 

“Cool, I'll take one of those.”

 

 

 


	2. And then a step to the right

* * *

 

 

As the still-hopeful beta left another glass of scotch in Dean's hand, he wasn't even paying attention. The disappointed woman frowned and walked back to the bar.

 

Without thinking, Dean lifted the new glass and took a sip. His brain wasn't taking count of what was passing his lips though. It was too focused on a pair of blue-eyes as the sexy man drank another ice tea.

 

The guy's smile was wide as he laughed and joked with the other two omegas. Mr. Trench-coat had gone from anxious librarian to vivacious, and glowing.

 

 

Cass was flying high. He was so excited that he wasn't feeling nervous anymore. What made it nicer was that it wasn't because of alcohol. He even pondered the possibility of spending some time on the dance floor. His foot had been tapping for the last three songs.

 

Taking one more sip from his ice tea, Cass made a decision to do just that. As he stood up, though, the room swayed a bit causing him to sit ungraciously back down. “Uh-oh, my blood sugar is going wacky because of all the sugar in the ice tea. I better find something to eat.”

 

 

Dean saw his chance as the blue-eyed omega walked over to the bar which was only a few yards away. He quickly got out of his chair and in five strides was there. He felt so foolish, but he couldn't stop his eyes from closing so he could savor the man's voice. _Please be as sexy as he looks…please…_

 

“Umm, could I get some peanuts? My blood sugar is going wacky and I'm feeling light-headed.”

 

Okay, okay so not the sexiest words to come out of Mr. Trench-coat's mouth but at least the deep, gravely voice surrounding the request was definitely XXX material. He watched the guy wait for the bartender to return with a small bowl of nuts.

 

Seeing an opening, Dean made his way over as the gorgeous guy was about to walk away with the nuts. “Hey mind if I swipe a handful? I'd hate to bug the bartender with how busy it is in here.”

 

“Sure, there's more here then I need anyways.” the omega said with a smile as the man held out the bowl. Dean grabbed a handful of the peanuts and smiled back. “My stomach thanks you, kind sir.” He reached out his empty hand, took the guy's free one in his and shook it firmly.

 

As the Mr. Trench Coat looked at their connected hands, an actual-to-goodness blush spread bright red across the omega's cheeks. “Umm, you're welcome. My name is Castiel by-the-way. Most people call me Cass, though.”

 

“Dean!” He blurted out shocked at how well it was going. “I didn't mean to shout my name out like that. I just can't believe I'm talking to you.”

 

The dude sent him a you've-got-to-be-joking look. “You used the peanuts to start talking to me? Really? Why?”

 

Looking in those sweet, innocent blue eyes, Dean realized Cass was clueless how sexy everything under that trench-coat was. He decided on a direct and honest approach. “Because I've been sitting over at my table watching you all night. I've been working up the courage to ask you to dance with me. When you came over to the bar I knew it was now or never.”

 

“You want to ask me to dance?” Cass' voice squeaked adorably.

 

“Yes, sir. Why don't we settle our stomachs with the peanuts and then catch a few songs on the dance floor? The crowds have scattered enough, so we won't get crushed.” Dean crooked an elbow out for Cass to grasp. “May I have the pleasure of your company at my table?”

 

 

Cass couldn't believe he was hearing correctly. This gorgeous alpha was asking him to sit together and go dancing! And the craziest, scariest part was…he wanted to. “Yes, Dean I'd…I'd love to. Just let me go tell my friends so they don't freak out.”

 

“Awesome. Okay, I'll take the peanuts and wait for you, Cass.”

 

He handed the bowl to the sexy green-eyed man, and stared as Dean walked away with it. The alpha was sexy personified. As soon as the dirty-blonde haired guy sat down and turned to find Cass in the crowd, he was hooked. A goofy grin spreading across Cass' face as he made his way back to Ash and Meg.

 

At their table, his friends were talking loudly and laughing together. They handed Cass a refilled ice tea, but he refused to sit. Instead, he stood there holding the cold drink and smiled.

 

“What's up, Clarence? You got some hot date or something?” Meg asked teasingly expecting the answer to be no.

 

“Umm…well actually, I do. He's waiting at his table for me. Just wanted to let you know where I would be so you don't worry.”

 

Ash nervously glanced at Meg who just shrugged it off. “Just don't leave with him okay. Have fun.”

 

Cass smiled. As he carried the ice tea away with him, he heard Ash say something peculiar to Meg. “We should tell him! What if he does something foolish because of it?”

 

Intrigued, he stopped a few feet away and waited to hear Meg's reply.

 

“Relax Ash. This is Clarence we're talking about! Like he'd do anything remotely wild even if he did get stinking drunk!”

 

Hearing his friends speak of him like he was some goodie two shoes, who wouldn't do anything crazy, made Cass mad. Didn't they understand the reason he never did anything wild was because nothing ever made him want to? _Wait till they see me dancing with Dean. Then they'll see me be spontaneous._

 

He sipped his ice tea as he made his way to Dean's table. The cold liquid relaxed him and by the time he was sitting down in the chair the alpha held out for him, Cass was feeling ten feet tall.

 

“So do you want to talk a bit before dancing, or would you rather just get right to it?” Dean asked sitting back down and leaning over.

 

Cass gulped as the sexy, freckled face moved less than two feet away. Insecurity besieged him and he wondered why this alpha would want to spend any time with him? Yet, Dean's eyes were on Cass' and not looking around at all the other willing flesh just waiting for the man to notice them. “Umm, maybe we could dance for one song and then come back and talk. Otherwise I might talk myself out of dancing and I would regret that all night long.”

 

A grin spread across the man's face, “Ditto. Okay lovely, Cass, let's go join the herd.”

 

Standing up, Dean came over to Cass and held out a hand for him to take. He did so happily even if he was scared stiff inside. It would be the first time he ever danced with a stranger.

 

When Cass' hand slipped into Dean's, a warmth sped up his arm and made him shiver. There was definitely a connection between them. Cass could tell the alpha was feeling it too because when he looked at Dean, the green eyes were practically glowing at him.

 

 

Dean couldn't stop himself when he allowed his thumb to rub over Cass' tan skin. The heat of the hand in his had made his chest burn and numbed his brain more then a bottle full of Johnnie Walker. Things like this just didn't happen to him.

 

As they walked down to the dance floor, he couldn't help the swell of pure masculine pride churning inside him. He saw several other alphas look at him with envy, and the knowledge that he would be the one dancing with Cass was intoxicating.

 

An idea burrowed into Dean's brain as they walked, and he quickly pulled out his cell phone. The club's DJ gave out a cell number, so anyone in the place could request a song by text. Dean's fingers flew over the touch screen and in less then two minutes his choice was flying through the air to the DJ.

 

He slid the phone back into his pocket as they finally got to the dance floor. Thankfully the groping masses from earlier had either left the club or at least the dance floor. Dean found a perfect spot right in the middle of the area and smiled at Cass. “Now everyone can see what a lucky guy I am.”

 

 

Cass gushed and smiled at Dean's sweet words. “Ditto. Just don't let me step on your toes too much.”

 

They both laughed as they let their body flow with the music thumping through the speakers. It was a club remix of a Michael Bublé's song, _It had better be tonight_. How they had been able to take a swing song and make it work for a club was amazing, but everyone was having a blast dancing to it. The words brought a slight blush to Cass' cheeks, and made him look several times at Dean's lips.

 

Cass wasn't a prude by a long shot. There had been a couple boyfriends in his past, but none of them had ever gotten past the make-out stage. They just hadn't ignited his inner fire enough to make him want anything more. Tonight, though, Cass felt that fire blaze as he swayed and moved with Dean.

 

When the song ended, the place erupted with clapping and cheers. Cass and Dean smiled as they took a minute to stand still and catch their breath.

 

“That was great!” Dean said with green eyes shimmering with enjoyment.

 

Before Cass could respond, the DJ started introducing the next song. “Okay all my dancing children, listen up. Grab a partner and pull them close. We're going to have a make-out session. Dean W. texted me to play Bobby Valetino's _Just Me and You._ So kiss, hug, or whatever else you want and enjoy.”

 

Couples moved closer and many more moved onto the dance floor. Cass' mind only noticed all this for a second until Dean held out a hand to him. When he took it, the sexy alpha's arms pulled him close and made him forget everything.

 


	3. With your hands on your hips

* * *

 

 

Dean was in soooo much trouble. The second their bodies touched he was gone. He couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around Cass' waist and pulling the man even tighter. He couldn't stop his face from leaning down and snuggling into honey-scented neck.

 

Seconds later, when Cass' head came to rest on his shoulder, an animalistic desire threatened to overwhelm his control. The alpha in him actually wanted to roar out with warning that the sexy, blue-eyed omega was his. He wanted to throw Cass over his shoulder and take the man home. The caveman routine was insane, though, given they had just met, and Dean fought it as hard as he could.

 

That was when he noticed another problem. One that, with how close they were, had to be evident to Cass. Suddenly Dean felt like a teenager and swore he felt a blush hitting his face. He tried to reign in his body's response but the hard cock refused to subside.

 

 

Cass swayed to the sexy song and enjoyed being in Dean's arm. It was so thrilling to be part of a crowd, but still alone in each other's arms. What was also thrilling was the response he was getting from the alpha.

 

Granted, it was awkward knowing what was rubbing against his crotch, but at the same time it was oddly powerful. Maybe he should have been worried, but he just couldn't.

 

The plain fact of the matter was, Cass wanted Dean. It was shocking to him, but it wasn't like he could stop feeling that way…or stop his own cock from getting hard. Didn't mean he would act on it, but he was going to enjoy the moment while the song played.

 

The thing was, though, that four minutes later when the song ended he really didn't want to let go. This had never happened to him before and it was intoxicating. Scary also in the sense that if the man would ask to take him home, Cass would say yes.

 

His brain buzzed with all the consequences of such an answer, but he pushed it all away. This was a once in a lifetime kind of night, kind of man, and kind of feeling. He wasn't going to lose out on it and wonder what if for the rest of his life.

 

 

When the song ended, Dean reluctantly unhooked his arms from around Cass. He hadn't wanted to. In fact, he still had the urge to toss the omega over his shoulder and take the man home.

 

Not wanting to scare the dude, Dean shoved his hands into his pant pockets and tried to smile sanely at Cass. It kind of worked for a moment. That was until he caught those blue eyes glancing downward.

 

Dean looked down himself and gulped. Apparently when he had put his hands in his pockets, the denim material had gotten tighter around the zipper and he was practically exposing himself. Instantly he removed his hands and grinned sheepishly at Cass. “Umm, sorry about that.”

 

He watched with wonder and amazement as the omega's beautiful face lit up and the man took Dean's hand pulling him back to the table.

 

When they got there, Cass moved the chairs so they were side by side allowing their legs to touch. He looked into those beautiful blue eyes to figure out what was going on and found the man smiling at him.

 

“Listen, Dean. I've never been a forward person in my entire life. I've been kissed before and had guys want to go further, but it just never seemed right. I can't even believe I'm saying all this to a complete stranger, but I've always been honest. I…I like you. I feel such a connection to you and more then any other time in my life, I actually want you. Whatever happens from here on, I don't know…but I just had to let you know.”

 

Dean couldn't believe his ears. He could see that this wasn't something Cass did everyday. He could easily see how nervous and shy the man was feeling. That's what made it even hotter to hear. The fact that this sexy omega wanted him was amazing.

 

“Cass, I feel the same way. I've been on a lot of dates, but tonight it just seems so different. I'm always the cautious one, always pulling away when things get too hot. Like you, I just never felt the earth quake. Till tonight and you.”

 

 

Biting his lip to quell a smile, Cass had a weird cocktail of emotions swirling inside. What omega wouldn't grin big to hear an alpha, whom they liked, actually say they were attractive? But because of that…he was scared out of his mind. Cass had never had to make the decision before about going home with someone. He had never wanted to…before tonight.

 

It was wrong.

 

It was insane.

 

It was totally unsafe in this day and age, and it was something Cass would never normally do. Tonight everything seemed to make sense. It was almost like for the first time he was truly outside of his fears. Maybe it was an insulin rush from all the sugar in the ice teas he had drank. Maybe it was because of the strong connection he felt for Dean. Heck who knew…maybe it was because of Cass being twenty-five and just wanting to be close with someone…finally.

 

 

Dean watched as Cass' thoughts shone through those sapphire eyes. He totally understood everything the omega was feeling because he was feeling the same way. Knowing they would have brain aneurysms if they just sat there thinking, Dean stood up and offered Cass an outstretched hand. “Come on, handsome. Let's go dance and let things cool off. Then no matter what happens, we'll simply take it from there.”

 

They made their way to the dance floor and picked a corner this time. The song playing was thumping and the bodies were wild all around them, but they ignored it all. Instead, they just stood in each others' arms and swayed.

 

 

Ash and Meg stared in shock as their normally shy friend was dancing skin-to-skin with some unknown alpha from the club. Again!

 

“I told you we gave him too many drinks, Meg! Hell! Look what they're doing now!” Ash stood up and pointed frantically at their friend on the dance floor as the alpha pulled Cass' face closer and kissed him.

 

“Well I'll be damned!” Meg chuckled not experiencing any of the concern that Ash was feeling. It was about damn time Clarence started living. It was nice to see the guy not hiding behind a shell for once.

 

“Stop grinning and get out there and pull him away from that man!” Ash practically screamed at Meg. “If anything happens to him it will be our fault!”

 

“For goodness sake, Ash, will you calm down. I mean they're only kissing. How many guys and girls have you kissed up till now? More then one right? Well why should we stop Clarence from doing the same? It's called life and for one damn time in his life, Cass is experiencing it.”

 

“Yeah but what if they go home together?”

 

Meg broke out laughing. “I could say something, but I won't. If Cass comes here and tells us that he's leaving with the alpha, we'll stop him. I don't think even soused, Cass would ever go that far. He's twenty-five and a virgin for goodness sake!”

 

Ash sat down and ran his fingers through the spiky part of the mullet on the top of his head. “I guess you're right. Just as long as Cass doesn't leave with anyone.”

 

 

Cass leaned over and grinned against Dean's neck. _What the hell is going on tonight?! This alpha…this beautiful amazing alpha was wanting me! I can't believe how strongly I want to get closer to him._

 

With a shiver, the memory of the kiss they had shared moments ago replayed and looped in his head. It was one of the top five reasons he was so hot for the guy. That one kiss had surpassed all the other kisses in his past. Not even surpassed…but torched them into total obliteration.

 

Just the sheer remembrance made him have to bite his lip. Cass knew what he had to do. Knew what he wanted to do. So he leaned up to place his lips next to Dean's ear and whispered a few fateful words. “Please, take me home, alpha. Now.”

 

 

Ba-boom. Ba-boom. -------------------------------------- BABOOM!

 

Dean's heart stuttered as Cass' whispered request entered his alpha brain. What the hell was happening? This was not his typical night out. But then again, Cass was not your typical omega. The man was different then anyone else he had ever spent time with. In the few minutes of talking to guy, Dean was completely smitten and beyond self-control.

 

And it wasn't a I-want-to-bang-him type feeling as much as it was I-just-need-to-know-everything-about-him. He wanted to know Cass inside-out and get as close to the guy as he could. He wanted them to go home together too. “Do you have to let your friends know we're leaving, Cass?”

 

He watched the omega glance over to the table where the two sat talking. A look of chagrin filtered onto Cass' face before being pushed aside by an iron will. The man looked back at Dean with determination. “You know what…I don't want them ruining this for me. So if you don't mind me lying to them, I'll just tell them I called a cab and went home. They would totally freak that I was going home with an alpha, and I don't want that right now. I know what I'm doing and I want to do it. More so then any other time in my life. I want to go home with you, Dean.”

 

With a grin spreading across his face, Dean hugged Cass to him. “You sure know how to make a man feel ten-feet tall. I think I'll do the same thing with my brother. I don't want Sammy ruining this connection we have either. And we won't be lying to them per-say since we'll be in a cab when we call and we will be going 'home'.”

 

Cass chuckled at Dean's perfect logic. “Let's go.”

 

Like two kids on a mission, they held hands and laughed as Dean quickly grabbed his stuff from the table and they snuck out of the club.

 


	4. You bring your knees in tight

* * *

 

 

“We are sooo going to hell!” Ash said as he scanned the club for Cass.

 

Meg rolled her eyes even as she looked around the crowded room herself for her friend. “Relax. I'm sure he's just in the bathroom. We've known him since junior high and there's no way Cass left with a stranger.”

 

“Yeah but…” Ash was cut off when his cell phone started ringing. “It's Cass!”

 

Meg took the ringing phone from Ash's hand, “Hey Clarence, where are you?”

 

“Sorry guys about not coming back to tell you, but I was just so tired and fuzzy-headed I decided to get a cab and go home. Just wanted to call so you wouldn't freak out when you guys didn't see me hanging around.”

 

A smug smile spread on Meg's face. “That's what I thought happened or that you were in the bathroom. Ash was flipping out like usual. See you tomorrow, Cass.”

 

Turning to Ash, Meg tossed him the phone and laughed, “And you thought he had run off with an alpha! See typical Cass…home to bed before midnight. Now can we please have some fun?”

 

Ash smiled sheepishly as he visually relaxed. “Yeah. I'm just glad getting the guy drunk didn't come back to bite us in the ass.”

 

“Come on worry-wart, and dance with me.

 

 

Cass put his phone back into his pocket and smiled over at Dean, “It worked. I don't know if it bothers me more that they think I'm that boring, or that they didn't question if I was telling the truth.”

 

“Well I'm just glad they brought you to the club tonight. Otherwise we would've never met and that would be a travesty.” Dean said as he pulled the omega closer for a hug.

 

Cass snuggled against the alpha's chest and couldn't stop grinning. “The truth is, my life has been boring for several years. But not because I was afraid of living or being wild…nothing just made me want to. Until you. There's just something about us together that makes me feel so alive.”

 

“You say the sweetest thing, mister.” Dean kissed Cass' forehead. “The funny thing is that my brother also pushed me into going tonight. I'm usually the happiest hanging out at my friend's garage tinkering with car parts…my favorite songs playing from the boom box as I sing along.”

 

“Oh, what are some of your favorite bands?”

 

Dean grinned sheepishly, “I like old-school rock. Like Kansas, or AC/DC.”

 

Cass nodded in agreement, “Oh yeah! Can't beat the classics.” Much better than the crap they call music now. Give me a ear-splitting, soul-clenching guitar riff any day.”

 

This earned the omega a deliciously thorough kiss. “As if you weren't sexy enough as it was already.”

 

A scrape of plastic interrupted the sudden eye-fuck moment as the cab driver opened the partition. “We're here.”

 

Cass tore his gaze away from Dean to look out the window. He was impressed with what he could see in the darkness of night. “Nice place, Dean.”

 

Pride shown on the alpha's face as Dean looked out the window at the house. “My dad got a great deal on it two years ago, and gave it to me when I graduated from college. We've been fixing it up whenever we had extra time and money.”

 

After handing the correct bills to the cab driver, Dean turned to Cass and reached out a hand. “Come on, sexy man, and let me show you my home.”

 

Cass placed his hand in Dean's and squeezed it. “Lead on.”

 

 

Dean had walked into his house thousands of times, but this night something finally made it seem complete. Actually the correct phrasing would be someone had made it seem complete. Cass was that finishing touch to his sanctuary. Every room he showed off to the omega seemed to glow in the man's presence.

 

When they were seated at the small kitchen table, Dean walked over to the fridge. “Can I get you anything to drink? I have some beer, but I have a plenty of other drinks too.” He looked into the right side. “I have orange juice, pomegranate, apple peach, and blueberry cranberry. I also have milk or even ginger ale.”

 

Silence greeted him and he turned to see if Cass was okay. The guy was sitting there grinning like a Cheshire cat. “What?”

 

Cass stood up and walked to the fridge and peeked inside. Then the man laughed and kissed Dean's cheek. “I have every one of those drinks in my fridge too. Amazing.”

 

The profound bound between them thickened. Dean smiled back at the man's lovely face. “So, dear sir, what would you like?”

 

He gasped at the look that came over Cass' face. It made his body heat up as well as made him forget he was still holding the fridge open.

 

 

Cass never experienced a moment like the one he was chin-deep in as he stood close to Dean. Slowly he reached out, pushed the fridge door shut, and gently pulled Dean's hand off the handle.

 

A boldness erupted out of his soul as he cupped the alpha's face in his hands and reached up to press their lips together. After a mere brush of lips, he moved his lips to the man's right ear and whispered, “What I want at this moment isn't in the fridge. What I want at this moment is in my hands. What I want at this moment is you, Dean.”

 

Cass' hands wrapped around the man's neck as he buried his face into the alpha's warm neck. His body pushed as close to Dean's as he could get.

 

It took less then ten seconds for an answer. Cass felt arms wrap around his waist and hold onto him tightly.

 

His heart thumped when Dean did some whispering as well. “I'm yours…body, soul and mind.”

 


	5. But it's the pelvic thrust

* * *

 

 

If someone would have told Dean, as he prepared to go out with his brother that night, that he would be coming home with such an amazing omega, he would have laughed in their faces. Yet here he was walking hand in hand with Cass up to the bedroom.

 

Every moral neuron in his brain was going crazy that their usually sane, and safe owner was doing such a reckless, and mindless thing. Dean was normally the one cautioning his brother by saying things like _don't be an idiot_ or ta _ke it slow._ Tonight that same man was too infatuated and smitten to listen to his own wisdom.

 

As he opened his bedroom door and walked into the space with Cass, Dean suddenly felt like he was only twelve. He wasn't messy, so the floor was clearly seen, and his bed was seventy-five percent made. It was just such an intimate and odd thing letting someone into your personal space.

 

That thought made him chuckle. He was more worried about letting Cass see his bedroom then he was with what they were about to do. As if on cue, the moonlight spilled in the window and illuminated the bed.

 

He turned to Cass and smiled, “Do you want me to keep the lights off or on? I'm fine with either.”

 

 

Cass was taking in all the visual information of Dean's room. Even with only moonlight, it was clear to see the coziness of the space. It was the kind of room you could laze around in all weekend. It wasn't spotless, but it wasn't trashed either. It was lived in and warm. It was Dean.

 

It was during this perusal that Dean's question was asked. Cass was shocked that he wanted the lights on, but it seemed almost wrong to hide in the dark. He wanted to see Dean, and moonlight alone wasn't going to be enough. “Lights please.”

 

He watched the man reach over to a light switch and flip it on. The ceiling light added warm tones to the room and made him want to snuggle under the covers even more. Cass kicked off his shoes, ditched the trench-coat and decided to do just that.

 

The rest of his clothes would come off eventually, but at least this way there would be a few less layers to remove. He rubbed his face against the two pillows on the bed and was engulfed with Dean's scent. A small sigh escaped Cass' lips.

 

 

Dean watched Cass laying in his bed with awe. The omega's sigh had made it impossible for him to hide his reaction to the man. His body screamed for him to get into that bed and do many naughty things to the honey-scented man.

 

Kicking off his shoes, Dean slid into the other side of the bed and put his lips against Cass'. Fire, lava and sparks coursed through his blood as their lips pushed against each other in a timeless ritual.

 

Something was so different with Cass. He felt so protective and lustful at the same time. He wanted to consume the omega, and at the same time take it so slow and savor it all. Dean had never been so muddled in his brain over anyone before.

 

It didn't help that Cass' fingers started pushing Dean's shirt upward. Arms were raised so the fabric could be fully removed and tossed to the bedroom floor.

 

When fingertips ran down his naked chest, Dean was gone. The second Cass' lips left his and moved slowly down to latch onto a nipple, he was in pure alpha mode. He wanted to scream out for all his neighbors…heck all the world to hear. _MINE!_

 

As it was, Dean pulled the omega's lips back to his for another kiss…his tongue sliding happily between the man's soft lips. Cass moaned at the contact and soon was meeting the man's inquisition with his own tongue. Rough fingers quickly moved down to Cass' shirt and tie.

 

Dean grinned as he only loosened the tie enough to remove the white collar from around the blue loop. “I think we should keep this tie here…would make a good grip…and it makes the blue of your eyes pop out even more.”

 

 

The alpha's lips moved to Cass' chest as with each undone button a kiss was placed onto the newly exposed skin. The man growling as the last button was pulled out and the shirt practically ripped off Cass' body.

 

His heart pounded in his ears as Dean looked down and saw the black-satin underwear tented with Cass' hard cock. The freckles spattered across the alpha's staring face endeared Dean to Cass even more. He ached to kiss each and every freckle.

 

A groan left the omega's lips as Cass twisted them around till he was on top. His lips moving down the alpha's neck freckle by freckle. There were plenty of spots to kiss all the way down the smooth chest, past the hip bone and even a few along the shaft of Dean's cock.

 

It was official, Cass had a freckle kink. His ass became very wet with slick as the kisses continued down Dean's thighs and calves. Something about the alpha turning him into a slut…and making him willingly think of himself with words like slut. Both something the normally reserved Cass found astounding…but at the same time could find no shame about it.

 

He felt like he should be worshiping Dean's body even more. Some biological omega trait kicking in the longer their bodies touched. Cass kissed back up the man's body, avoiding the freckled cock with his mouth on purpose this time…but his hand did encircle the spongy area at the base that would soon be knotting them as one.

 

And as much as Cass was a virgin, he felt no fear about the act itself. His trust of Dean was way stronger than any concerns. He knew without a doubt the man would do everything to make it as painless as possible.

 

When their lips were pressed together once more, Dean's arms wrapped around Cass' chest and did another twist. This time Cass was the one pinned to the mattress as Dean's emerald eyes blazed brightly from above.

 

 

Dean was having to hold his primal urges at bay. His alpha genes screaming at him to just get his cock deep into his omega and rut away. Green eyes widened in shock at how easy it was to call Cass his omega. He actually snarled at the delicious thought.

 

A whimper escaped Cass' lips at that sound. The scent of honey and slick drugging Dean's senses. “Cass, I'm going to take care of you…I promise you'll love every second.”

 

Trusting sapphire eyes stared up at him, making Dean want to pound his fists against his chest and grunt. Instead, he used those hands to moved lower and grasp the hard cock between Cass' thighs. The thick shaft feeling so right in his hand…so perfect to stroke again and again.

 

“Dean…” Cass whimpered with head rolled back and eyes shut tight.

 

The sound of his name on Cass' lips just making Dean more growly. “Does my sexy omega like his cock in my hand? Like when I jerk you off…make those balls churn and shift.”

 

“Mhmm, yes…fuck yes.”

 

Suddenly the pulsing of Cass' neck vein became Dean's soul focus. He fought the urge to lean down and bite. As hot as things were with Cass it was too hardcore wanting to mark the man. No…he wouldn't do it…but he could kiss the spot.

 

The urge to latch onto the skin was so strong it made Dean's chest ache. “Fuck! You're driving me insane, Castiel!”

 

The kiss that followed wasn't so sweet or tender. It was two males with warrior strength coming together and expressing the power of their connection through lips and tongues.

 

Dean felt his lower half start to rock against his omega…their cocks feeling so right when they rubbed together. Teeth bit down on Cass' lower lip as another snarl left Dean's lips. “I need you, Cass…now…can I…can I fuck you?”

 

Emerald eyes were glued to Cass' tongue as it flicked out and licked the same lip Dean had seconds ago bit. “I want you too, Dean. Please…please fuck me.”

 

Pride and a big ball of joy exploded in his chest at those words even as a smidgen of reality hit. “Cass when is your heat?”

 

“I had it about two weeks ago so…so we're okay on that level.” Cass smiled shyly.

 

Dean's heart gushed, and his cock twitched. His mouth moving quickly down the omega's body till the hand jerking Cass' cock met his mouth. The sounds coming from the man's mouth just egging Dean on to be even more naughty. He loved the taste of Cass' cock. The precum greeting his tongue with salty goodness.

 

It made him curious to taste other fluids leaking from the omega. Dean's face lowered till his mouth tasted honey. Cass' slick coating his lips and tongue as he rimmed the sexy hole. The gorgeous omega open and ready for his cock.

 

When fingers dug into Dean's dirty-blond hair, it was the last straw. He needed to be inside his omega…and now! His messy lips left the soon to be filled hole as Dean moved his cock into place.

 

Emerald eyes latched onto Sapphire as Dean slowly inserted his hard cock into its waiting home. The heat and wetness of Cass' ass causing major malfunctions to Dean's brain.

 

Judging by the gaping, drooling mouth on the omega's face, Dean wasn't the only one surrounded in bliss. It only got better as each inch pushed inside. Both men gasping when Dean bottomed out and leaned down so they were skin-to-skin. Cass' legs lifting to wrap around Dean's hips.

 

It took a few minutes for Dean to remember he could move. His fingers burying in the sexy dark hair, as his slick coated mouth moved back down to kiss Cass.

 

And then…oh fuck then…Dean's hips started to move. Slowly at first and then more earnestly. Cass' legs and arms wrapped around him letting Dean know the omega was right there with him and wanting more. “Can I thrust harder, Cass?”

 

Fingers dug into Dean's skull as teeth bit into his right earlobe, “Hell yes!”

 

That right there was it…the moment the in-control-Dean left and alpha Dean took over. It was also the moment the bed started shaking and creaking as the slicked ass was pounded into the mattress. Both men grunting and cursing with each new thrust.

 

Dean's knot started to expand in anticipation of getting to tie them together. The sensitivity of the area adding to the intensity of the fucking.

 

“Dean…I…hell…I think I'm going to…” Cass' blue eyes widened as his mouth fell open and his body started to shake as cum pushed out of the cock trapped between their pressed skin. The feel of the slippery liquid rubbing against their chests was oddly delicious.

 

Seeing those sexy lips gasping for air and whimpering, was Dean's undoing. His cock slamming one last time deep inside Cass as cum flooded the omega's ass…Dean's knot expanding making sure none escaped.

 


	6. That really drives you insane

* * *

 

 

As Cass lay gasping for air under Dean, he finally understood why people did a lot of stupid things. A grin spread on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. _That had been amazing!_

 

Even though Dean was slightly squishing him, Cass didn't even think about removing his legs from around the alpha's waist. He was going to hold on for as long as he could. It was the first time he understood how two people could become one flesh. _Mhmm, one flesh._ The feel of Dean's knot so damn erotic.

 

It had been so intimate to allow Dean inside of him, but when they were in the midst of it all, it had seemed so natural…so necessary even. There was no room for shyness, nor any need for it. With Dean, Cass was not nervous at all. In fact, Dean had awaken his hidden sex fiend.

 

As the euphoria faded, and the memories remained, Cass blushed. He didn't regret it at all, but suddenly felt bit overwhelmed.

 

 

Dean's brain was still in a dense fog and happily so. His body dripped with sweat and his thighs were very sore. He grinned.

 

As he reluctantly lifted himself up onto his elbows, the view below was sexy as hell. Cass lay on Dean's pillow satiated with eyelids half-closed. A blush stained the omega's face as the man's lips parted into a shy grin. Dean wanted to keep Cass there forever.

 

A bigger smile spread across Cass' face then. “I don't think I could move even if your knot wasn't keeping me your willing prisoner.”

 

Dean carefully rolled them so his body weight wasn't crushing Cass. “I haven't felt this great…ever…thank you for coming home with me.”

 

“Thank you for giving me a reason to say yes.” Cass rested his face against Dean's neck and felt…happy.

 

While they waited for Dean's knot to subside they just enjoyed having someone to hold. It felt so abnormally normal to be there together. It seemed so routine and yet awesome at the same time. Before they realized it, their relaxed bodies succumbed to a peaceful sleep…their arms and legs still entwined.

 

 

Cass woke up and couldn't move. Something warm was holding him very tightly. His eyes widened when he remembered what had happened. Dean!

 

He gently pushed against the sleeping alpha and was able to move the man enough to slide out of the bed. Dean had to be a deep sleeper since the guy was still snoring away. Glancing around the bedroom, Cass found a clock and gasped at the time. It was going on six o'clock in the morning. He had an hour to get back to his dorm room and changed for his seven o'clock Economic 101 class at KSU.

 

Gathering his discarded clothes didn't take but a few minutes, and putting them on even less. He looked reluctantly at Dean's sleeping form and had to stop himself from waking the sexy alpha up to have a goodbye kiss. It would be purely selfish to wake Dean.

 

As he walked out into the hallway, Cass allowed himself one last look at Dean asleep on the bed. If only he didn't have classes today, he'd have stayed till the man woke up. Reluctantly he walked down the stairs and out of the house.

 

Ten minutes later, as Cass sat in the back of a cab heading to his dorm room on the KSU campus, he realized he had no idea what Dean's last name was, or even the man's phone number. Nor had he left his info with the alpha. Having never been in the position of spending the night with anyone before, Cass hadn't thought about leaving his own phone number or name. And now as the cab was several blocks away, he wasn't even able to write down the alpha's house number, or street name.

 

Cass just had to hope that fate was on their side, and that their connection would somehow bring them back together again.

 

 

Dean slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and tried to get back into the awesome dream he had been having. He dreamed that he had met this male omega at a club, and the sexy man had come home with him.

 

Stretching out between the sheets he tried so hard to dig back into the dream but it was fruitless. One eye opened and then the other. The familiar scene of his bedroom appeared and depressed him for some reason.

 

As he threw off the sheets, he stopped dead in his tracks. His stomach was covered with dried cum, and he had friction burns on his knees. FRICTION BURNS!

 

He turned quickly to look at the other pillow on his bed and pulled it to him. It didn't smell like him, but instead smelled faintly of honey. “Oh holy hell! It had really happened! Cass was real.”

 

A quick glance around didn't give him any evidence of the omega's existence though. Dean looked around for a fallen note, but there was nothing. His heart plummeted. No phone number, no address, nor any last name.

 

The perfect omega had fallen into his life and disappeared just as fast. He would've called into work sick, but he didn't want to lay on the bed surrounded by Cass' scent. So instead, he dragged his behind off the bed and got started on his normal routine.

 

Getting ready for work didn't improve his depression, nor did choking down his usually favorite breakfast.

 

As he headed out of the kitchen to grab his keys, a piece of paper laying on the lobby floor caught his attention. The sad sap he was, rushed to pick it up hoping it was a note from Cass. It wasn't.

 

But it did belong to the man. It was a picture of Cass and an older, scruffy looking man wearing a baseball cap. Looked like maybe the bearded man could be his dad or uncle. Cass looked younger in the picture, but it was still the face from his dreams. Reverently he placed the picture into his wallet.

 

It was silly, but at least it was a link to Cass. Dean had no idea how to find the omega, but at least he had a picture of the man. Maybe one day, fate would have their paths meet again.

 


	7. And then there's Ketch

* * *

 

 

“I can't believe it's over.” Cass whispered to no one as he sat on his bed staring at the notarized, court papers. He put the divorce decree back into the manila envelope, and just sat on the bed staring at it.

 

It had been a hard seven years. The giggles from the next room, and the sleeping baby in the crib beside him were physical proof he had lived through it. Cass couldn't believe he was a dad. And he used to think his seven a.m. college classes were hard. That was nothing compared to being in charge of three kids.

 

Thank goodness his uncle had been willing to let them live with him when things went south. The kids adored their great uncle Bobby, and it was such a blessing to have another stable adult around.

 

Seven years ago, Cass had had one amazing, but foolish night and ever since he lived with the consequences. Because of that night, he had married a man he shouldn't have, and lived a life he regretted.

 

Arthur Ketch, or simply Ketch as everyone knew him, was a jealous, angry alpha and because of Cass' past always assumed the omega was sleeping around with other men. But he never had.

 

The British brute never allowed Cass to forget his past and held it over his head on a daily basis. This just made Cass feel guilty for thinking badly of the alpha…messed up but true. How could he fault Ketch when it had been his own impetuousness that caused it all in the first place.

 

Cass shook away the painful memories from his head and shoved the envelope into a drawer. He regretted what he had done seven years ago with Dean, but not fully. It had been a magical night, and the connection to that beautiful alpha was something he hadn't felt since.

 

Walking out of the bedroom, Cass stopped at Jack and Charlie's room and took a peek inside. The two holy terrors had their flashlights on and were playing on the top of the bunk bed. The oldest with his dirty-blond hair laughing just as hard as the younger red-head. Because Cass had gotten pregnant with Charlie right after Jack's birth, the two kids were very close in age. If it hadn't been for the different hair coloring people would think they were paternal twins.

 

Cass could have walked into the room and made them get to bed, but didn't since it wasn't that late and it was so nice to see them play together. They were normally pretty good that way, but these moments were special. Nights like this would be the memories they'd remember as they got older.

 

Sadly they had other memories to share, thanks to their Papa Ketch, but Cass was hoping those memories would fade now that they were away from the alpha. The kids never once asked to see the man, nor asked what he was doing.

 

They had witnessed first hand the violence and drunkenness that was Ketch's life. Cass knew the trigger of the alpha's anger, but also knew that he had done all he could to make the marriage work.

 

Seven years ago he had met a stranger, had one amazing night…and got pregnant.

 

Cass had no idea where Dean lived, or what his last name had been. He had even gone back to the same club hoping to see the alpha, but to no avail. Cass had been a single omega in college, and pregnant by a sweet stranger.

 

In the midst of all this, Meg had decided to introduce Cass to a friend of a friend. She had said Arthur Ketch had asked about Cass and wanted Meg to introduce them.

 

Because Cass had felt alone at the time, he had agreed to go on a date with the man, and he had seen that the alpha was clearly interested. The Brit was a bit intense for his liking, but when the man had gotten up in some guy's face about a derogatory comment said about Cass, it had been flattering. At the time.

 

So when they had gone on three dates, Cass decided to test the waters and let Ketch know about being pregnant. The alpha had clearly been angry at first, but then seemed okay with it. He even made it seem like he was impressed that Cass hadn't had an abortion. This was huge for Cass and prompted him to continue seeing the man.

 

A month later, when he said yes to the marriage proposal, Cass knew it was only settling since what he felt for Ketch didn't even come close to what he had felt for Dean. Yet, the burly Brit seemed stable, and willing so therefore seemed like an acceptable choice.

 

Things had gone well enough through the remainder of Cass' pregnancy. Besides the occasional bouts of Ketch's temper, the alpha had been supportive and Cass allowed himself to believe he could eventually love his husband.

 

That was until the Brit's true nature emerged when Jack had been born. Ketch had jet-black hair and grayish-brown eyes, Cass had dark brown hair and blue eyes, but the baby had green eyes and dirty-blond hair just like Dean. It seemed that started eating at the alpha's ego.

 

A month after Jack had been born, Cass had told his husband of his plans to go on heat suppressants for awhile, but the alpha had other plans. The night before Cass was to go pick up the prescription, Ketch purposefully knotted with him without any protection.

 

Thinking back to Dean getting him pregnant outside of his heat, had Cass worried Ketch might have done the same thing. So he put off starting the suppressants. Two months later, his scent started to change. It went from honey to cotton candy…it was almost too sickening sweet. Suffice it to say when he took a pregnancy test just to be sure, that it had come back positive.

 

Now Cass loved kids, so he just took it as fact and embraced the new life growing inside him. It was also when Ketch started hitting him.

 

One night they had dropped Jack at Uncle Bobby's house and went out to eat with some of the alpha's friends. Well the twenty-some year old beta tending the bar had been blatantly checking Cass out all night, but Ketch had just laughed about at the time.

 

That was until they'd gotten home. The Brit had drunkenly railed Cass about knowing the guy. “I bet the kid inside of you won't come out with black hair either. What kind of a knot whore are you?”

 

He slapped Cass' face so hard the pregnant omega had stumbled back and hit the wall. Cass' hand instantly went out protectively to his belly which got him another backhand. “Yeah, you want to protect that bastard in there don't you, my omega slut.”

 

Cass had been in such shock he hadn't any words to defend himself. His body throbbed in pain and it felt like he was in some weird nightmare. And in a way he was.

 

His parents had died in a car crash during freshman year of college, so the only family he had was his uncle. Cass was afraid that if he left Ketch, the man would hurt the older beta. So he had no other option but to stay and hope things would change when the baby was born.

 

For five more years Cass put up with Ketch's ever increasing anger. And Charlie's red hair didn't help matters. Knowing that he hadn't slept around, Cass could only assume some dormant genetics had come into play.

 

The final straw had been when Ketch's violence turned towards Jack. The second Cass had seen the alpha's hand raise to hit the boy, he had raced to push Jack out of the way. The man had gone ape shit.

 

That was when Ketch had charged at Cass, who used some defense techniques he had seen in a movie to defend himself. As his husband was doubled over with man-pain, Cass had gathered the two kids, plus whatever he could grab and left.

 

Thankfully his friend Meg had answered the phone and was more then happy to open her door to them. The next day when Cass knew Ketch was at work, he had gone back to the house for their things. Because of his husband's drinking problem they never had much money, so Cass was able to fit everything that had been his and the kids easily in the trunk of his car.

 

Two months later, Cass had found out he was pregnant again. Even though he hated that Ketch was the father, Cass couldn't staunch the excitement of a new life growing inside. He had called his Uncle Bobby that day, and within minutes, the older beta had lovingly commanded Cass to come home.

 

That was almost two years ago and what a wonderful blessing those seven hundred and thirty days had been. Uncle Bobby was such a loving and caring man. The older beta had given Cass the boldness to get through all the legal mess of a divorce, the custody hearings, and even the shit storm of changing his and the kids' last name from Ketch back to Cass' maiden name of Novak.

 

Of course this is also when he had been forced to get the order of protection against his ex. Arthur Ketch was livid that his offspring wouldn't bare his name anymore. Thank goodness, Uncle Bobby knew how to handle the double barrel shotgun he had aimed at the furious Brit when Ketch had tried to break down the front door. It had been enough motivation for the alpha to leave.

 

It almost made him laugh at how worried he had been that Ketch could hurt that amazing old man. Cass should have remembered how tenacious Bobby was despite the man's advanced age. Because of his Uncle, the birth of Cass' third child and second daughter, Claire, went so smooth and had been full of love.

 

Cass went back to his bedroom and leaned over the crib to stare in awe at the sweetest baby in the world. Most people would have been upset that they had one more child to take care of alone, but Cass wasn't one of them. To him, every life was special and a blessing.

 

More times then not, anything he learned about himself and life came from a situation with the kids. There was no room for selfishness when being a single parent. Cass had ninety-eight percent of it squeezed out of him in those first five years. So much so that the whole experience with Claire was vastly different then with Charlie and Jack.

 

Now, the late nights were wonderful and not torture. Now, he knew to just go with it, grab a book or the laptop and make the most of it. Which in turn then helped the baby not to fuss. It was such a beautiful symbiotic relationship.

 

The other neat thing about Claire was that her hair was the same blond that Cass' mom's hair had been. When he had found out about the pregnancy, he had hoped that the baby wouldn't have Ketch's black hair or Charlie's red.

 

He wanted the three kids to be close, and if Claire would have had reddish hair like her sister, then Jack would have been the odd one out. So when the baby girl was born blonde, it was such a blessing. Each kid was distinct and individual, and yet his blood tied them all together. They also shared many of Cass' facial features so anyone looking past the different hair color would have no doubt they were siblings.

 

As Cass laid down on the bed, he took a few minutes to go over the next day's schedule so not to forget anything. He had done this ever since Jack was born. It made life so much simpler having a plan and when that plan was typed in an orderly fashion on his phone.

 

“Okay, let's see what I have to survive tomorrow.” He pulled up the memo he had made

.

    * Get kids up and ready for school

    * Drop Jack and Charlie off at school while Bobby watches Claire.

    * Come home and clean till ten o'clock

    * Drive Bobby to his doctor's appointment at eleven o'clock.

    * Get groceries while Bobby watches Claire.

    * Do a load of white wash, & towels

    * Pick up Jack and Charlie from the bus stop

    * Help with homework

    * Take Jack to his baseball practice while Bobby watches the two girls

    * Get home and make supper.

    * Try to make time to go outside and play with Charlie and Jack for at least thirty minutes

    * Bath time

    * Bedtime.




 

“Then I get to pass out.” Cass groaned. Just seeing it typed out made him tired. It was amazing all the things a day could hold, and it wasn't even a hard one…it was just a typical single parent day.

 

Now in a weird way, Cass enjoyed when the chaos kept him going…but only if he didn't think about it all at once. The only sane way to handle it was to focus on one line at a time till it could be crossed off, and then move to the next.

 

As Cass hit the power off button on his phone, and started his bedtime meditation, he suddenly stood up with a gasp. “Crap! Crap! Crap!Tomorrow is Jack and Charlie's parent-teacher conferences. I can't believe I forgot to add them to the list!”

 

He rushed to the desk and searched through random school forms and other mail till he found the paper with the times for each meeting. Jack's was at four o'clock and Charlie's was at four-thirty. It would be a tight squeeze to get Jack to baseball practice, but they should be able to do it.

 

“Maybe I could get Bobby to walk the kids home from school. That way they could eat and Jack could get ready for practice while I took care of the meetings.”

 

Cass sat down on the edge of the mattress and made a mental note to discuss the changes with his uncle in the morning. Taking a few minutes to clear his mind, Cass prepared himself for meditation. The deep breathing techniques helping a whole lot to rid his body of the stress of the day.

 

Ten minutes later he felt back under control as he laid down for bed. Life may be crazy, but it was still pretty good. He had a great uncle who loved and supported him, and three beautiful kids. Maybe the road to get to this point had been brutal, but it didn't take away from the fact that he had survived. And now Cass could enjoy the hard fruits of his labors.

 

The reoccurring dream of a certain green-eyed alpha only making the sleeping omega's smile widen.

 


	8. Let's do the time warp again

* * *

 

 

“Okay Anna, can you tell me the multiplications of seven?” Dean Winchester asked the young girl who sat in the front row of desks.

 

The girl blushed as everyone turned to look at her, but she stood up anyways. “Seven times one is seven. Seven times two is fourteen. Seven times three is twenty-one. Seven times four is twenty-eight. Seven times five is…thirty-five. Seven times six is forty-two. Seven times seven is forty-nine. Seven times eight is…umm…fifty-six. Seven times nine is sixty-three. Seven times ten is seventy.”

 

“Great job, Anna!” Dean looked with pride at the young girl who now blushed for another reason as she sat down.

 

With a quick glance at the clock, Dean saw it was almost time for the kids to leave. “Okay guys homework for tomorrow will be to read over chapter eight and answer all the study questions on page fifty-four.”

 

The bell rang then and soon the normal chaos prevailed as the kids gathered up their things and lined up by the door. “Have a great night, you guys. See you later if you're coming to the parent-teacher meetings. If not, I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Dean started cleaning up the room then as the children left. It was so awesome to be a teacher and see that spark of new knowledge shine from a child's eyes. It was worth the years in college, all the praxis exams, and the years of student teaching. Not to mention the thousands of dollars in school loans which he was still repaying.

 

“Umm, Mr. Dean?”

 

Glancing up at the familiar voice, Dean smiled at the young boy standing in the doorway. “What's up, Jack?”

 

The boy shyly made his way over. “I think I left my math book in my desk, may I go get it?”

 

“Of course you can, Jack.” Dean watched the kid move quickly to his desk and retrieve the errant book. As Jack moved to leave, the boy smiled at Dean. “Thanks, Mr. Dean. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Hey wait! Aren't you going to be here with your dad tonight for the meeting?”

 

“Nah…I mean no. I have to go home and get changed for baseball practice, so it will just be dad tonight. I had gone with him to the last one but that was when Mr. Phillips was our teacher.”

 

Dean nodded remembering the elderly omega with fondness. Mr. Phillips had retired at Christmas time due to his failing health. “Well okay, Jack. Hope you have a great practice.”

 

“Bye, Mr. Dean.”

 

As he watched the boy leave, Dean smiled and said to himself, “If I ever have a child, I'd want them to be just like Jack. Such a great kid.”

 

The alarm on his cell phone went off interrupting his musings, and he got back to cleaning up the room for the meetings. He had made an alarm for each conference with the name of the child and parent as the title to keep it all straight. Best way to keep the chaos controlled was to have a well typed out plan. This would be his first parent-teacher meeting since being hired at Lawrence Elementary and he wanted to do a good job.

 

When the room was spotless, Dean made his way back to his desk to wait for the first parent. The name listed on his phone, and the top file on his desk was Jack's dad, C. Ketch. This would be one of the easier meetings since Jack was always polite, on time and willing to help with anything in class.

 

 

In the parking-lot of Lawrence Elementary, Cass gulped down a styrofoam cup of hot tea, trying not to notice the way it was burning his throat. As usual, he had forgotten to eat earlier and now had to make do with a store-bought meal. Luckily he always made sure to be early, so he still had five minutes before he needed to go inside the school building.

 

Six minutes prior to the tea burning his throat, Cass had watched his uncle walk to the bus stop with Claire in his arms to wait for Charlie and Jack. Bobby Singer was a better hero then Superman, and Cass was so blessed to call him family. The older beta hadn't even hesitated to say yes about walking the three kids home.

 

As Cass chomped through two croissants, and gulped down the rest of the tea, he went through the remainder of his to-do list. It had been a good day so far, since he had gotten almost everything crossed off up till the parent-teacher conferences. After a quick meeting with Jack's teacher, Mr. Winchester, and Charlie's teacher, Mrs. Tran, Cass would just have to rush home and pick up Jack for baseball practice.

 

With a quick glance in the mirror to make sure his face was clean and his hair was still tamed, Cass made his way inside.

 

“101. 102…” Cass had to go to room 109. When he finally made it there, he saw kids' artwork decorating the door underneath the name plate engraved with D. Winchester.

 

As he walked into the room, Cass caught sight of Jack's teacher bent over rummaging through a desk drawer. This person was clearly not the elderly omega he had met at the last conference. This was an alpha closer to his own age, and in pretty, damn good shape as well.

 

Cass felt his stomach clench as nervousness hit. He was always tongue-tied around alphas thanks to his ex's abusive ways.

 

Well…all except one. But that guy was so back in his past and there was no way he'd ever get the chance to see Dean again.

 

 

Dean was getting frustrated with himself. He thought he had put all the paperwork in the folders for each child, but he had forgotten the emergency contact sheet. He was searching through the desk drawers for the errant form, when he heard footsteps behind him. Realizing it must be Jack's dad, he shut the drawer and turned to say hello.

 

He didn't say hello, though. In fact, he didn't say anything for several seconds. Before his wide, green eyes was an older version of his dream omega. Fate was so cruel to send this look-a-like to torment him at the first meeting of the night.

 

Somehow he was able to plaster a smile on his face, and reached out to shake the man's hand. “You must be Jack's dad, Mr. Ketch. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Dean Winchester.”

 

He watched as the omega's hand was pulled back and a searching look took over the man's face. Then embarrassment took its place as the man realized what he had done.

 

“Sorry about that. You just look like someone I had known a long time ago, and when you said your name it was even more eerie.”

 

A shiver traveled up Dean's back as he felt a question leave his mouth without him being able to stop it. “May I ask what your first name is, Mr. Ketch?”

 

The omega blushed, but smiled, “Umm…it's not Ketch anymore, its Novak. As for my first name, at home I'm dad, but when I'm in the presence of other adults they call me Cass.”

 

Ba-boom! Ba-boom!------------BA-BOOM!

 

Dean tried to breathe through the sheer improbability of the moment. It just couldn't be the same Cass from all those years ago. Could it? Was that a faint hint of honey he smelled?

 

If it wasn't his Cass then Jack's dad might get offended if Dean asked some leading questions, but if it was the same man…well he just had to risk it.

 

“Your name is Cass? I…I knew a Cass a few years back. I actually thought you looked a lot like him when you walked in. Please don't be offended but did you ever go to a club called _Time Warp_?”

 

 

Cass felt all the blood drain out of his face and felt like he was going to pass out. As he grabbed one of the desks and sat down in the attached chair, his mind was reeling. When he looked back at Jack's teacher, he could clearly see the alpha from the club all those years ago. Dean's haircut was different and the man had aged accordingly, but it was the same guy. “Yes. One night, seven years ago, I went with my friends to _Time Warp_.”

 

“So you're…I mean…are you saying you're my Cass?” Dean asked staring in just as much disbelief. “I had searched up your name on the internet, but I hadn't seen a listing for anyone named Castiel. Some days I wasn't sure if I hadn't just dreamt it all.”

 

Cass shook his head in awe that Dean had tried to find him. “Like I said earlier, my…my last name was Novak back then. And I wouldn't have shown up on any searches because I wasn't from the area. I had only been in Lawrence back then to go to KSU.”

 

“Well that makes sense. I never thought to check out the local colleges.” Dean shoved his fingers through his hair as he started pacing around the room. Something in his busy brain made him stop in his tracks and look wearily at Cass. “You weren't engaged to someone when we…well, when we met?”

 

Cass blushed, “I know why you asked, but no, I wasn't. I just happened to meet my ex-husband a few weeks after that night with you, and things just sorta happened fast.”

 

“So is Jack your only child? He's a great kid by the way. I enjoy having him in my class.”

 

Things clicked into clarity for Cass when Dean asked him about Jack. For a moment, he had forgotten that this man was Jack's biological father. How do you tell an alpha, whom you slept with only one night and then never saw until seven years later that he has a son? And that that very boy was one of his students? Cass knew he had to though. He wasn't going to lie about something so important. “Umm, I have three kids. Jack is six, Charlie is five, and Claire is one. Dean…I…”

 

“Wow three kids. That's so awesome, Cass. They're very lucky children to have you as their dad.” Dean said with a smile.

 

“Dean, I…”

 

 

An alarm went off on the desk then, and Dean quickly went to turn it off. It was the alarm for the next meeting. He turned to look at the main clock and grimaced. Then he sent Cass an apologetic look. “Hey, I really want to catch up with you some more, but my next parent is scheduled to arrive in five minutes. Could I…I mean would it be okay if I took you out to dinner one night? Wait! What am I saying. You have three kids to watch…”

 

Cass needed to tell him about Jack, and a night out would be nice. “We live with my uncle a few blocks from the school. I know he'd be more then happy to watch the kids for me one night. I know tonight is out because of all your meetings, so how about tomorrow?”

 

Dean looked happy at the omega's choice, “Awesome! I'll pick you up at six and take you to the restaurant of your choice.”

 

Cass found enough strength in his legs to stand up, but then just stood there awkwardly. Every fiber of his being wanted to hug Dean, but because of their past it would be awkward. So he just smiled at the green-eyed alpha, “See you tomorrow, Dean.”

 

Walking out of the room was painful. Like some invisible cord was wanting to pull Cass back. It took everything he had to keep walking.

 

 

Dean so wanted to grab Cass and never let the man go, but instead he planted his butt on the desk. He had a lot of meetings still to come and Cass had a family to get home to.

 

_I wonder what happened to cause him to get a divorce? And change his last name?_

 

Thankfully, the next set of parents walked into the room, leaving him no more time to think about all-things-Cass. When Ruby Diaz's two moms smiled at him, Dean felt his world tilting back to normal. He found the correct folder and got down to business.

 


	9. The view from here

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Dad, Uncle Bobby made us mac n' cheese and it was gooood!” Jack said as the boy opened the front door.

 

Cass looked at the miniature version of Dean and gushed. At least one of his kids would get a good set of alpha DNA. He kissed Jack's forehead, “I hope you left some for me, Munchkin.”

 

Jack giggled, “Uncle Bobby made us leave you some, but even Claire was eyeing your bowl.”

 

“I better go rescue my food.” Cass looked at the boy in dad-mode then, “Hey make sure you're ready to leave in five minutes, so we can get you to practice. I'll meet you at the door.”

 

“Okay, Dad.” The boy ran upstairs to get changed into his baseball uniform.

 

Cass went to the kitchen and smiled at Bobby. “I hear you had to fight off the monkeys to save me some dinner.”

 

Bobby returned his nephew's smile with a grin of his own, “I was holding Claire with my left arm, while I dished out the food, and she was clamoring so much to grab everything, that I had to put her in the highchair and cut up some blueberries to distract her.”

 

On cue the cute little girl chortled from her highchair. The blueberry stained fingers waving up at her dad.

 

Cass leaned down to get a juicy kiss, not caring if he got messy. He giggled against Claire's cheek as the baby girl tried her hardest to position her lips correctly for a kiss, but just ended up looking like a fish. She was such a blessing to Cass. The universe truly knew he had needed Claire's sweetness with everything going on.

 

“So how did the meetings go? Are the kids doing well?” Bobby asked as he handed Cass a warmed up bowl of mac n' cheese.

 

Cass stood up and thankfully grabbed the paper bowl, “Charlie is right on track according to Mrs. Tran…and Jack…well…actually he never came up in the conversation. But knowing Jack, he's fine.”

 

“You didn't talk about Jack at all in his parent-teacher meeting? Well then what the heck did you talk about?”

 

“Weeelll, Do you remember what I told you about Jack's dad?”

 

This got the older beta's full attention, “Yes…and?”

 

Cass chewed another spoonful of the deliciously cheesy noodles before he answered. “I never knew how to get a hold of the alpha since I hadn't gotten his last name or any information. So tonight I kind of…maybe…saw him again.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Yeah. Ironically he just happened to be Jack's new teacher. Let's just say we were both shocked to see one another after all these years.”

 

“So let me get this straight, Mr. Winchester is Jack's dad? Wow. Are you going to tell the guy?”

 

“Well Jack knows he has a different dad then the girls, and I think Dean deserves to know he has a son as amazing as Jack.”

 

Bobby came and gave Cass a hug, “Well, boy, I'm just glad you found the alpha, and I'm proud you're going to be honest with him. It will be nice for Jack to witness a better father figure instead of that British idjit.”

 

“Well, Dean wants to take me out tomorrow to catch up, so I'll tell him about Jack then. I wanted to tell him tonight, but I ran out of time. Can you watch the monkeys tomorrow?”

 

“Of course, Cass.” The older beta took a paper towel and cleaned up the tray on Claire's high chair. “They keep me young and keep me moving.” The bearded man tickled the baby's purple chin and got a toothy grin.

 

Bobby turned back to Cass, “Now finish that food, boy, and get that adorable great nephew of mine to practice.”

 

It took Cass two minutes to finish the bowl of mac n' cheese. He tossed the paper bowl in the trash, and put the spoon in the sink. “Okay, kind sir, I'm going to grab monkey number one and go.”

 

Cass leaned down and gave Claire another kiss. “See you later, baby-baby. I love you, princess.”

 

As he walked into the living room he saw Charlie playing with a puzzle on the floor. Cass was happy the little girl was downstairs so he didn't have to yell up to get her. “Hey cute-stuff, can I get a kiss before I take Jack to practice?”

 

Seconds later, his five year old had her arms tight around him and was planting a raspberry on his cheek. Charlie giggled as Cass wiped off the saliva.

 

Clunking footsteps on the stairs had his attention then. “I'm ready, Dad.”

 

Cass kiss Charlie one more time, and headed over to Jack. “Okay, mister, let's do it.”

 

“We're going now, Bobby!” Cass yelled towards the kitchen.

 

“Have fun.” His uncle yelled back.

 

  


 

Dean was almost finished with his fifth meeting. He was in the process of smiling and shaking hands as Jody Mills' mom and dad said goodbye. As the two betas left the room, he was able to relax his face and sit back at his desk. He looked at his list and quickly got the next folder ready.

 

Checking his watch, Dean saw that he still had a few minutes till the next meeting so he turned off the alarm before it could go off. When he looked up, he caught movement out the classroom window.

 

The room faced the baseball field and he often watched the games when he stayed late to grade papers. When he went over to the window he saw a dark-blue minivan pull into the parking lot.

 

A minute later, Jack Novak jumped out of the side door and Dean's eyes moved quickly to the driver's side. His heart did that crazy stutter when the door opened and Cass hopped out. He watched as the boy ran into his dad's open arms and got a spinning bear hug.

 

Dean's eyes didn't want to let the omega out of his sight, but reluctantly, he heard a set of footsteps coming towards his door. Painfully, he looked towards to door and saw his next parent set walk into the room.

 

Plastering on his teacher smile, Dean walked over and shook their hands and got the meeting started.

 

For the rest of the night, he would slip over to the window between meetings to catch a glimpse of one very sexy dad. By the time Dean's last meeting showed up it was going on eight o'clock.

 

He was getting tired and just wanted to get home. As he got through the last meeting, he tried to sneak peaks out the window from his desk, but couldn't see anything.

 

The moment Anna Milton's two dads stood up and shook his hand, was a great time for Dean. Even better was watching the alpha and omega couple walk out his door. The second they were past the door jam, he was on his feet walking fast to the window.

 

The view was not what he had hoped for since the parking lot was now empty as well as the field. He looked pathetically at the road in front of the school to see if maybe Cass had just left, but it was empty too.

 

Feeling suddenly dejected, Dean turned back to his room and slowly trudged to his desk. It didn't take him much time to gather his stuff and lock up.

 

He waved to the other teachers who were also leaving as he made his way to his baby, a black '67 Chevy Impala. At least every minute that passed meant he was one closer to taking Cass out tomorrow night. That made Dean feel a bit better.

 

Well for a moment anyways, until he drove his empty car to his empty house, and fell asleep in his empty bed. Memories of a honey-scented omega making him whimper in his sleep.

 


	10. Sleepless nights and kitchen tables

* * *

 

 

Cass stared at the alarm clock for the nth time. It only said the same time as before plus twenty minutes. With a sigh, he sat up in his bed and quickly glanced at Claire asleep in her crib. _Lucky kid._

 

Of course the little girl was fast asleep. Claire didn't have to wonder and worry about an upcoming meeting with a major player from the past. Cass on the other hand had…what was it now…fourteen hours and nine minutes to get through till Dean came to take him out.

 

The dates back in middle school and high school had been kid stuff like dancing at school events, or hanging out at the movies and mall. Childhood was so much simpler, before everyone started transitioning into alphas, omegas, or staying neutral betas.

 

The only time Cass had purposefully spent time with someone was that night he went to _Time Warp_ and met Dean.

 

Thanks to Ketch, even marriage hadn't given Cass the chance to feel the rush of love or the thrill of true passion. For seven years, the alpha's version of intimacy was turning the TV down low and putting the beer bottle on the nightstand instead of in hand. Cass might as well have been one of those plastic sex dolls for all of the attention he received in bed.

 

He had tried to make it a real loving marriage, but Ketch never cared. Cass could have covered himself in chocolate syrup, laid naked on the bed as the alpha walked in and all his husband would say was, “There's no way I'm getting messy. Take a shower.”

 

After Ketch would finish knotting the omega and fall asleep, Cass was left alone and unfulfilled. Most times he would just lay there trying not to cry as he waited to be free of the alpha's cock. Cass would usually just roll over then and fall asleep himself, but not always. Sometimes he would sneak into the bathroom and take care of his needs by himself. Once again leaving him feeling empty and alone.

 

What made him feel more embarrassed and even guilty was what he used to imagine as he masturbated while in the bathroom. Well not what, but who he imagined. Cass always went back to a certain night and a certain green-eyed alpha.

 

The meeting with Dean at the school earlier had been such a shock that Cass' brain hadn't connected the embarrassing dots till just now. How could he spend time with the alpha after using Dean THAT way for seven years? _Oh hello there. Have I thought about you at all these years? Why no…and yes._

 

“Oh man, I'm a horrible person.” Cass whispered as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair. He was wide awake by now and his brain was ridiculing him over and over again with images of all the reasons he should just call Dean and tell the alpha that he couldn't make it.

 

Knowing sleep was not an option anymore, Cass decided to try shutting his brain up with junk food. The ice cream helped for a minute until his brain received the sugar and went into hyper-taunt. This was when he tossed the ice cream back into the freezer and went outside to sit on the porch swing.

 

“God, if you're even out there, please help me.” He said looking up at the sky. His brain waited to hear any reply, but when all it heard was bugs and wind, the internal mocking started back up.

 

The fact was, though, that his brain had a right to mock him. Cass had slept with a stranger, he had gotten pregnant, he had settled for Ketch, and he had lived five years in an abusive marriage.

 

So here he was at…five o'clock in the morning and all Cass could do was figure out what he was going to do from this point forward. And the main thing was he wasn't going to DO, was Dean.

 

It was soooo tempting to just let biology take over and fall into bed with the green-eyed alpha. In all the five years with Ketch, he hadn't had a single night of passion like he had had that one night with Dean. That alone made it difficult imagining being alone with him again and not just jumping the guy within ten seconds.

 

What was even crazier then all that was the sheer fact he was even dealing with these kind of feelings. Up until the meeting at the school, Cass hadn't contemplated ever touching another man…ever! Hadn't even had the smallest urge. Now he was up past five and trying to figure out how to stop himself from accosting the sexy alpha. That…that right there was the power of Dean Winchester.

 

At times like this, Cass envied the drunks at the bar and the druggies in their dark rooms. He hated alcohol and all that stuff, but oh, to have a moment where his brain went silent…ugh!

 

Then the guilt of even thinking such a thing, as well as the improbability of him ever doing it, made Cass get angry. Oddly, that was when he was able to stop the mental jeering thanks to his brain being smart enough to see when not to push him too far.

 

The omega made his way back to the kitchen then and plopped himself in a chair at the table. _No wonder why it was wiser for people not to have sex before marriage, and to really be careful about who they married. The brain was an endless recorder and always replayed every mistake back in high-def._

 

Cass groaned as he dropped his head into his hands and stared across the kitchen table. In just a few hours, he needed to be alert and moving to get the two older kids to school. He was definitely going to need Bobby's help this time to get through the morning chaos.

 

A grimace spread across Cass' face at having to ask his uncle for help. How _can I ask Bobby to help me? Oh yes, Uncle, please help me take care of my kids. Why you ask? Well you see, I couldn't sleep last night due to worrying about wanting to knot Jack's real dad. Yeah that will win me the omega-of-the-year-award._

 

As he inwardly ranted to himself, Cass' eyelids drooped without him noticing and soon he was asleep with the side of his face pressed to the kitchen table.

 

  


 

“Dad! Dad…”

 

Cass' eyelids opened half way and he saw Charlie somehow standing sideways before him. His eyes widened more, only to notice the girl wasn't standing sideways, instead he was the one leaning against something. The crick in his neck was painful, but not strong enough to keep him from sitting up. “Hey, sweetheart.”

 

Charlie pointed to the spot on the table where Cass' head had been and started giggling, “Look, Dad, you drooled!” The red-head ran to the kitchen doorway and yelled, “Hey, Jack, come see, dad drooled on the table.”

 

“Cool!” Jack said as he ran into the room to see drool like only a six year old boy would. “Oh man, Dad, I'm surprised you didn't drown in your sleep.”

 

“Har Har, guys.” Cass grabbed a tissue and wiped the small circle of drool off the table.

 

“Hey Charlie, maybe dad could drool into your cereal today instead of using milk.”

 

Charlie stuck her tongue out at her older brother, “Nuh uh! He's going to water down your orange juice with it!”

 

Cass raised his hands in the air to get the kids' attention. “Enough with the drool.” He got a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Or Daddy will drool all over you.”

 

He started chasing Jack and Charlie around the kitchen as they squealed with glee. They were fast, but Cass was faster and grabbed each in an arm. He proceeded to slobber a kiss onto their cheeks. Two ewwws filled the air as they wiped off their wet faces.

 

“Don't mess with the daddy.” Cass said teasingly as he released them.

 

“Hey now, what's all the ruckus in here?” A grinning older beta said as Bobby pushed open the kitchen door holding a wide-awake baby. The moment Claire saw her dad, chubby arms wiggled towards Cass and the baby babble began.

 

Cass took her right away and snuggled Claire against his shoulder. “Hey my sweet little girl, sorry daddy wasn't there when you woke up.”

 

“Uncle Bobby, guess what!” Charlie said smiling up at the older beta.

 

Bobby leaned down to eye level with his great-niece, “What, Char-char?”

 

“Jack said Daddy almost drowned in drool 'cause he fell asleep on the table. I saw it and it was gross.”

 

Bobby tried to stifle his laughter but was unable to. The beta sent a smile to his nephew, and his laugh only increased at the blush spreading on the Cass' face. “I see. I'm glad Daddy only almost drowned. Now what would you like for breakfast, pumpkin?”

 

“Cocoa Puff! Cocoa Puffs!”

 

Bobby ruffled Charlie's red hair and leaned down to kiss the young girl's forehead. “Cocoa Puffs it is.”

 

“Me too, Uncle Bobby. I want Puffs too.” Jack said as he came up to the older man and side-hugged him.

 

Cass placed Claire in the high chair and went through all the motions of preparing the baby's morning sippy cup and oatmeal as he listened to the loving banter between the others.

 

After Cass handing the sippy cup to Claire, he grabbed a bowl himself and filled it cocoa puffs. Breakfast of champions and the best darn chocolate milk in the world.

 


	11. Behind door number one

* * *

 

 

When the last bell of the day rang, Dean wanted to shout with joy. He didn't know if it had simply been a long day, or just felt that way since today he actually had something to look forward to after work. Either way, he was glad it was over.

 

When the students filed out of the classroom, Dean had to fight the urge to grill Jack Novak about his dad. He could easily get info from the boy without it being obvious, but it just seemed wrong.

 

As he gathered his stuff to take home, Dean tried to quench the nerves starting to swim in his gut. The history was short between him and Cass, but oh what an impact that one night had on his life. No one else had been able to live up to the connection he had felt with the blue-eyed omega.

 

Seven year was a long time, though, and he hadn't lived as a prude. But besides the uneventful one night stands, when he did go out on a date things always just felt flat. No one had the whit or personality that he was suddenly seeking. The other omegas would have one aspect, but lack the others.

 

It had gotten to the point that in the last two years Dean had become a recluse. Only his family or best friends had been able to pull him out of his house, but not for long. That was why the place was in such great shape. Instead of dating, he renovated and fixed. Thank the universe for whatever genius created heat suppressants. It allowed Dean to not worry about that side of his alpha genetics and just focus on getting his house in order.

 

Okay, thinking of his house might not have been the best thing at the moment. The memories of his time with Cass were fifty percent from there. And most of the Cass in the house memories were the sex scenes from his bedroom. To occupy his brain, and help his cock not get rock hard, Dean made himself focus on driving home and thankfully it worked.

 

Red light. Stop.

 

Green. GO.

 

Turn right here. Stop.

 

Foot on pedal.

 

Right blinker.

 

Red light. Stop.

 

Green…

 

By the time he pulled into the driveway, though, Dean was fighting a losing battle. As he walked into his home, all his brain was doing was looping a certain name over and over.

 

If it wasn't for the fact that he had stopped drinking seven years ago, Dean would have had a beer to shut his brain up. Instead, he just tuned it out as best he could and got ready.

 

At five-thirty, Dean walked out his front door and headed to the Impala. His intention for the night was to simply spend time with a very special man. He was not going to push for anything else, and he was definitely not going to let things go the route it had gone the first time with Cass.

 

That night seven years ago had seen him drink far too much, and think way too little. Maybe if they had simply gone elsewhere to talk instead of rushing to his house, he would have gotten the omega's info and been able to progress the relationship the right way.

 

Heck who knew, maybe today instead picking Cass up for a date, the sexy blue-eyed man could have been his mate, and Jack would've been his son.

 

  


 

Cass checked his driver's license to make sure he was thirty-two and not twelve again. He was definitely old, but boy did it feel like he was back in junior high going on a first date. In an odd way, that thought made him regret the way things had gone seven years ago. If they hadn't rushed off to Dean's place maybe they would have talked more. Maybe they would have exchanged names and phone numbers. Maybe instead of growing up as Ketch's kid, Jack would've had his real dad.

 

It was always a hard line to travel when thinking about what ifs. As much as he would love to time travel back to that moment when he met Arthur Ketch and tell himself to run the hell away, it would mean Charlie and Claire wouldn't exist. Granted, his younger self would never have known them, but present day Cass did, and they were way too amazing to give up. For the sheer knowledge of his daughters, he'd suffer through Ketch all over again.

 

As if knowing she was being thought about, Charlie came down the stairs and gave Cass a huge hug. Her red hair so beautiful in the light. Feeling misty-eyed about the gift he had been given in her, Cass leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

 

“I'm going to miss you, Daddy. When are you going to get home?” Charlie asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

 

He kissed the little girl once more. “I should get back in time to tuck you in and read to you, Char-char.”

 

That made the room brighter as a huge grin spread across her face. “Good because as much as I love Uncle Bobby reading to me…you do it the best. He can't make all the different noises and voices like you do, Daddy.”

 

“He really can't can he. Remember that time Uncle Bobby tried to read _A Fly went By_ like me and his dog voice came out sounding like a bear with a cold?”

 

“Yes.” the giggling red-head replied. “Or how about that time he tried to sing the _Have Patience_ song. He couldn't get his voice half as low as you did.”

 

Cass picked Charlie up in a bear hug and blew a raspberry on her neck, “Darn right he couldn't. I'd be out of my favorite job if he could.”

 

Giggles filled the entryway. So much so that when the door bell went off, Cass almost didn't hear it. When he did, he placed another kiss on Charlie's cheek and released her. The little girl ran back up to her room still wearing a smile.

 

The door bell rang for a third time when Cass finally was able to work up the courage to open it. His jaw almost dropped to the porch when he saw how handsome Dean looked standing there. The full-body halo of the setting sun made the alpha look like some Greek god. Somehow Cass squeaked out a, “H…hi.”

 

 

Dean gulped once, then twice and then once more. This was really happening, and Cass was really standing before him. “Hi.”

 

He watched as the omega unconsciously licked those pink lips with a shaky tongue. “Co…come in please.”

 

Judging the space between Cass and the door frame, Dean saw he was going to brush against one of them and thought for his own sanity it had better be the latter. So he let the metal frame bite into his side as he made his way into the house.

 

He couldn't help but look around for any clues about this older version of the omega he had known years ago. There were several pictures of children all around, and a few he could see with Cass too. It was clearly not the man's house, though, since everything seemed a century too old. It had to belong to the omega's uncle.

 

Dean followed Cass into the living room where the owner of the house was sitting very kingly in a overstuffed recliner with a book in his hand. The older beta was reading to a little baby girl snuggled in his arms.

 

“Uncle Bobby, this is Dean Winchester. Dean this is my awesome uncle, Bobby Singer.”

 

Dean took the beta's now book-free hand and was surprised to feel the older man's firm grip. The twinkle in those brown eyes telling him that Cass' uncle had found it funny that Dean had thought him frail. He liked the guy instantly. “Good evening, sir.”

 

“Balls, boy, don't sir me…Everyone just calls me Bobby.”

 

This had Dean laughing. “Yes, s…Bobby.”

 

The little baby stared up at Dean trying to figure out who the heck he was. Unknown to Dean, though, Claire loved to be held by anyone and soon her chubby little arms were up in the air reaching for the alpha.

 

Dean looked awkwardly at Cass who just smiled and nodded with approval. It wasn't like he had never held a baby, but it also wasn't like he held one every day…or week…or month for that matter. The last time he had held a baby had been when his brother had his youngest baptized. Sam and Gabe had even named Dean the godfather to their twins, Adam and Amara.

 

“Her name is Claire, and FYI if she goes for your hair it will hurt. She loves pulling hair for some reason.” Cass said watching Dean get the baby settled in his arms.

 

Dean couldn't help but smile at Claire. She looked just like Cass…well minus the blonde hair. “Hey, beautiful.”

 

The baby chortled at him making everyone smile.

 

Bobby got to his feet then, and put his hands out towards Claire, “Come on, rugrat, Dean and Daddy have to keep a reservation. I'll get you some dinner.”

 

Like any child throughout history…certain words were etched early into their heads. Usually the ones they liked the most. For Claire, one of those words was dinner, and instantly the baby was reaching for her great-uncle.

 

As Bobby left the room with Claire, the beta stopped by the stairs and in a commanding voice yelled, “If any young'ns want supper, they better get down here now and wash their hands.”

 

Seconds later, two whirlwinds rushed down the stairs. “Whatcha making Uncle Bobby? I'm starrrrrving!” Jack said as he followed the older man to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah starving, Uncle Bobby! Whatcha gonna make us?” Charlie chimed in as she followed her older brother.

 

“How about liver?” Bobby teased.

 

The kids ewwed at that suggestion.

 

“How about…pizza?” he said grinning.

 

Cheers were heard as the bunch disappeared into the kitchen.

 


	12. Would you like a revelation with that?

* * *

 

 

Cass smiled at the kitchen door as it swung shut. It was always so nice to see his little family so joyous together.

 

“You have great children, Cass.” Dean said.

 

_Children…children…child…Jack…Dean's child._ Cass remembered this wasn't just going to be a night out. He needed to let this wonderful alpha know they had made a son seven years ago. He smiled up at Dean, “I sure do. I don't know what I ever did to deserve them, but I'm keeping them.”

 

They made their way out of the house then to Dean's car where the door was held open for him as Cass slid into the passenger seat.

 

As the door was shut, and the alpha was walking around the car, Cass realized just how big the house's entryway had been. The confined space of Dean's car was vastly different then the high ceilings and open space of the house. He felt his heart start beating faster.

 

This would be his first date since Ketch. And even with that said, it would be his first date since before getting married. Once the vows had been said, Ketch spent more time with his friends outside the house then with Cass. The rare occasions they did go out together ended with him wishing he had just stayed home. Ketch would always go to smoke-filled bars and get so drunk that Cass would have to drive them home. To him that was not a date, that was taxi service.

 

One night while pregnant with Charlie, things had been so bad Cass actually refused to drive home. The angry alpha had grabbed Cass, pulled him out of the bar, and drove them home himself.

 

If that hadn't been scary enough, when they got in the house Ketch had started in on the pregnant omega about the scene Cass had made at the bar. Cass had quickly hidden behind the closed door in their bedroom. Seconds later he felt the doorknob ram into his stomach as he was launched into the air and hit the hard-wood floor several feet away.

 

He had been so worried that he would have miscarriage, but thankfully God had kept Charlie safe. As Ketch finally walked away that night, the alpha said the same thing he always said after hitting Cass. “Why do you make me do this to you? If you were just an obedient omega and not such a stupid slut I wouldn't have to hurt you.” The drunk Brit stumbling away to pass out, leaving Cass alone and sobbing.

 

After Charlie was born, Cass had asked the OBYGN for a new prescription for heat suppressants. He knew that Ketch would constantly keep him pregnant otherwise. This time he was wise enough not to tell his husband. Therefore Cass had had to hide the pills so the alpha never saw them, or the man would have gone ape-shit.

 

That was exactly what had happened the morning Claire was conceived. Cass had always hid the pills in the far cupboard, behind the spare toilet paper. They always bought new stuff so those last four rolls hadn't been touched in years.

 

Cass' plan had worked till Charlie was almost four. They had had a busy spell and he forgot to get new toilet paper. Ketch had gone to get a roll and saw something hidden behind it. When the alpha had seen what it was, the Brit's anger had burned fierce and deadly. The pills were tossed into the toilet while the container was crushed and thrown into the trash can.

 

That was the morning Cass knew he had to figure a way to escape. That was the day Arthur Ketch stormed into their bedroom and woke Cass up by raping him…knotting him to the point of bleeding. During all this and after, Ketch repeatedly hit and beat the omega so badly Cass had to wear long sleeve shirts to cover the bruises. The alpha always careful to only hit where it wouldn't be seen.

 

A slam of a car door jolted Cass from the dark trenches of his past, and the omega blinked as he saw Dean smile at him from the drivers' seat. He smiled back at the alpha without thinking.

 

“Ready for some good food?” Dean innocently asked not knowing all the turmoil swishing around Cass' head.

 

Cass kicked all his ghosts back into their tombs and nodded. “Starving.”

 

  


 

Fifteen minutes later, as the waitress walked them to their booth, Dean hoped Cass was okay with the restaurant choice. He tried to find one that wasn't too dark or romantic, and yet not a fast food joint filled with children.

 

Cass deserved a night away. The omega was a great dad who loved his kids, but he was still more than just a single parent. Dean was glad to see Cass send him an approving smile. The alpha in him wanting to puff out his chest in pride.

 

“May I take your drink order? We have pretty much any drink you could want. Our bar is fully stocked.” Lilith, as shown on her name tag, said with a smile.

 

Dean didn't even hesitate with his order. “I'll have a raspberry iced-tea please.”

 

Cass' eyes lit with happy surprise before turning to the waitress. “I'll have the same.”

 

As the blond woman left, Cass sent Dean a sheepish grin. “Growing up I never cared for alcohol. That night at the club was the first time I ever drank. I just didn't know I was doing it. Apparently my friends, Meg and Ash, thought it would be funny to loosen me up by hiding alcohol in my drinks. I honestly never knew it could be odorless and tasteless.”

 

Dean nodded in understanding. “Well as for me, I did dabble in the stuff growing up, and unlike you, though, that night I did know I was drinking too much. But since that night, I haven't drank a drop since.” Dean was the one looking sheepishly at Cass this time. “Don't take this the wrong way, but when I had woken up that next day and realized what I had done with a complete stranger, I was not proud of myself. I should have used protection…I always do normally. I was just so out-of-my-head that night.”

 

Dean couldn't believe this was the topic of conversation, but they had come out to catch up hadn't they?

 

Trying to recapture the innocence of the night, Dean picked up his menu and looked through it for something to eat.

 

 

If there ever was an opening to tell an alpha about fathering a child, Dean had given Cass the best one. The omega knew that it was now or never. A voice in his head kept whispering _never, never, never._

 

Since Cass had been to the restaurant a couple years ago with Ketch, he already knew what to order. So with the few minutes he didn't need for that, he pooled all his courage and got the ball rolling.

 

“Dean, about that night seven years ago. As you know, neither one of us had gotten any information about the other person. When I woke up, I had been in such a rush to get to my seven o'clock class that it wasn't till I was blocks away when I realized I hadn't gotten your last name or your phone number.”

 

Cass saw he had Dean's complete attention and a blush fired along his cheeks. “Sooo, even if I had wanted to find you for anything there wouldn't have been a way to do it. Trying to find a specific Dean out of the thousand living in a twenty-five mile radius from the club was impossible. Trust me, I tried. I got up to the _S'_ s and I had to stop.”

 

Cass felt his hand being pulled into two warm ones. Dean had such a intense look in those green eyes. “I tried to find you back then too. What we shared was very special.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Cass put his other hand on top of Dean's, “You're very correct when you said what we had was special. For the last seven years I've gotten to live with that very knowledge. You see…Dean…well…we created a child that night. We made Jack.”

 


	13. The Borg in the room

* * *

 

 

It was a toss up which was whiter at that moment, the menu or Dean. A couple gulps and a few blinks later, the alpha was able to whisper, “What?”

 

“Are you guys ready to place your…” Lilith saw the scene before her and knew when to leave. “I'll…I'll just give you guys a few more minutes.” The blond beta quickly placed the two iced teas down and escaped back to the kitchen.

 

Cass didn't feel as nervous with the truth out there, and his goal now was to help Dean assimilate it all. He clasped the man's hands in his. “It's okay, Dean. It took me awhile to deal with it seven years ago, so I know it will be the same for you. I would have told you yesterday, but with all your meetings, it just wasn't the right time.”

 

 

“I'm a dad.” Dean whispered to himself. Suddenly, although he was a well-loved teacher and pretty together guy, he felt ten years old. He just let the info settle into his brain however it fit best. He focused on the fact that Jack was an amazing kid and Cass had done such a great job raising their son.

 

With thankfulness in his eyes he said, “Thank you for keeping him and not getting an abortion. I would have understood if you would have gone that route given the circumstances.”

 

Unconsciously, Cass' fingers started gently stroking Dean's hand. “I won't lie and say I didn't think about it. When I found out I was pregnant, I had been hanging out at my friend's apartment. Meg had been so great about supporting me. She had let me talk to her the whole afternoon about all my options and never judged me.”

 

“Then when I had gotten it all out of my system, she looked at me and told me something that made up my mind. Meg had said, 'Cass, I just want to let you know that twenty-five years ago my mom was in your shoes. I'm glad she chose to keep me…the universe knew everything it wanted me to do, and it knew today you'd need a friend.'”

 

Even seven years later that conversation brought tears to Cass' eyes. “Meg was the one who was with me in the labor room when Jack was born. Ketch hadn't wanted to see all the “gore” as he called it.”

 

Dean moved his hands from Cass' grip and cupped the omega's face, “I would have been there holding your hand the entire time. I'm so sorry I let things get so out of line seven years ago. I knew better then to just hop in bed with a stranger no matter what connection we felt. If I had only taken you to a coffee shop to talk instead.”

 

Cass leaned into the strong fingers cupping his face. “The way that night happened, one of us would have still pushed for more, and we'd still be here. I'm so thankful for Jack. He's so amazing, and so loving to his siblings. Throughout the years living with Ketch, Jack was my hope that there were still good people out there, and man does he loves to cuddle. Some nights when Ketch was so distant, a hug from Jack is what kept me sane.”

 

“So your ex wasn't a good guy I take it? Why did you stay so long with the alpha if things were that bad? Where is he now?”

 

As the omega was about to start answering his questions, Dean realized what he had just done. “Oh man…I'm so sorry, Cass. I don't have the right to ask those questions.”

 

“Well, in a way you do. Your son was raised around my life with Arthur Ketch and therefore you do have the right to know. I wish I could say that if Ketch had been Jack's biological alpha things would have been better, but I truly don't think it would have. Ketch just has a roughness, and an anger inside him, and if not Jack's biology then something else would have set him off.”

 

Dean felt his stomach twist when a thought entered his brain, “He hurt you didn't he?”

 

There was a long patch of silence as Cass tried to figure out what to tell. “Growing up, I always told myself that if anyone ever hurt me, I'd be out of there in a heartbeat. But that abuse mentality is so strong, especially with my omega genetics. You really want to believe it was just that one time and that this time things will be different. Then you think it again the next time and so forth. It wasn't until the day Claire was conceived and Ketch had made a move to hurt Jack, that I saw things would never change. I knew that day we had to get away from him.”

 

The alpha in Dean wanted to hunt down Arthur Ketch and beat the living tar out of the man. “Why didn't your parents or Bobby intervene sooner? I never met your parents, but your uncle is so protective of you. I just can't see him allowing this to go on for so many years.”

 

A sheepish look mixed with a blush on Cass' face, “My parents died in a car crash when I was in my freshman year of college, so it was only my uncle around at the time. Even he hadn't known what was going on until three years ago.”

 

Cass fiddled with the napkin under the silverware, “Jack had mentioned once to Bobby, how Papa Ketch had been mean to me. Trust me, he checked up on it, and sadly I was able to down play it as a bad night. Don't ask me why I always felt the need to protect my husband, but I think it was more I didn't want to be viewed as a failure. To admit to anyone what Ketch was doing was like saying I had chosen wrong and even worse that I had lived with it all for so many years.”

 

“That final day was horrible beginning to end. He had raped me that morning, and that afternoon I told him the kids and I were leaving. He went insane. Charlie and Jack were old enough to understand what was going on, and I was trying to stop Ketch from losing it in front of them. But it just made him angrier.”

 

“He looked at the two huddled, fearful kids staring at him, but it hadn't fazed him. Instead of caring what they felt, he just snarled at Jack, 'I bet you look just like your bastard of a father.' Ketch started to run at the boy, but I moved in the way and took the blow.”

 

“He was enraged now and went to start beating me, but this time I had this sudden protective courage coursing through my veins. I kneed him in the groin so hard he crumpled to the floor. That was when I grabbed the two kids and we left the house.”

 

“Now I had always been honest with Jack that he had a different dad then Ketch. When the boy had been two he had wondered why he had dirty-blond hair when no one else did. So instead of lying, I explained as best as I could what happened. I told him how amazing you were and that as much as I or you tried to find each other it had been impossible.”

 

Dean let his fingers run down Cass' soft cheek, “Bobby came into the picture then didn't he?”

 

“Yep. I called him from Meg's house and he immediately came to get us. The next night when I knew Ketch was at work, I took my car and got everything we owned out of the house.”

 

“Sadly, I think Ketch saw how nice it was not to have anyone around, so he didn't come after us…at first. Then one night he got drunk and came bagging on the front door. It was near midnight, and he's out there yelling that as my alpha he had every right to take me home. That since I still legally belonged to him, my body was his to do whatever he wanted.”

 

A shiver ran down Cass' spine at that memory. “Well right as Ketch is saying all this, I hear the sound of a gun being cocked. I look over and there's my uncle with a double barrel shotgun pointing at the door. 'I'll give you five seconds to leave my property, you idjit, or I'm going to blast a hole in the door and your pathetic British ass.'”

 

Cass smiled warmly at that memory, “Uncle Bobby was so badass that night and Ketch actually left. The next morning, Bobby watched the kids for me while I went to the courthouse and filed an order of protection against Ketch. I was scared of his reaction to it, but I was even more scared of him. At least this way if he tried anything I had legal rights to have him arrested.”

 

The corner of the napkin was crumpled as Cass's eyes teared up, “I feel bad in a weird way for Charlie, since Ketch hasn't tried to contact her, yet I know it's for the best. Even Charlie will tell you she is happy to be away from her mean Papa.”

 

Cass looked at Dean's compassionate stare and sighed, “What hurts me the most is that a beautiful little girl has to deal with the fact that her Papa is so angry and violent that it's better he isn't around. Isn't that horrible?”

 

Dean tenderly tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind the omega's ear. “Well it's Ketch's lose. I'm so sorry you've had to live through so much shit, Cass. I wish I could go back in time and at least tell you my last name. Maybe you could've found me and not settled for the wrong alpha.”

 

Cass unconsciously leaned into Dean's hand at the tender touch, and closed his eyes. “I wish that too. At least I've learned so much and have become so much stronger. And I have the three best kids in the entire universe.”

 

“You sure do.” Dean shared Cass' smile. “How about we focus on enjoying the night out. Whatever you want, just order it.”

 

 

Cass looked over the top of his menu at Dean. He felt twelve but couldn't help the thought that came into his head with the alpha's last words.

 

'Whatever you want, just order it.' Dean had said. But, what Cass really wanted wasn't on the menu. What he really wanted was Dean.

 

Yes he wasn't stupid enough to act on it, but he had spent so many years in hell that the longing to experience something beautiful again was so very tempting. Cass just buried his face in the menu to cool off.

 

The waitress wearily walked up to their table trying to see if things had settled and when she caught them looking through the menu she seemed relieved. “Are you ready to order?”

 

Dean sent Lilith a smile, “Yes. I would like the angus steak, medium rare. Instead of the salad I'd like french fries please, and for an appetizer could I get an order of mozzarella sticks.”

 

Lilith nodded as she wrote down the order before turning her smile to Cass, “And for you, sir?”

 

“I'll have the filet mignon, also medium rare, with the balsamic/honey mustard sauce on the side. For the salad I'd like the french dressing, and for an appetizer I'd like a plate of the onion poppers.”

 

With both orders safely on her pad, Lilith gathered the menus and left.

 

“Mind if we share appetizers?” Dean asked grinning like a little boy. “I was so tempted to try those onion poppers, but mozzarella sticks always win out.”

 

This made Cass chuckle for many reasons. “You know, someone else I know has the same enjoyment of those things. I swear whenever we go anywhere it's the first thing Jack looks for on the menu.”

 

“Smart boy.”

 


	14. Ain't that a kick in the head

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Cass restarted the conversation. “So may I ask you some questions?” 

 

Dean leaned back against the booth, “Go for it. I'm an open book.”

 

“Do you still live at the same house?”

 

“Yes, sir. It's the most fixed up house on the block. It's also my oasis after a hard day of teaching.”

 

Cass nodded in understanding while fiddling with his straw.“I know this may sound odd, but please tell me the address of that oasis. It's driven me batty all these years. Hell, I've even gone on drives trying to find it.”

 

This made Dean chuckle. “1550 Sycamore Street, Lawrence, Kansas, 66049.”

 

“No way! Are you serious?” Cass stared at him with wide, blue eyes. “I can't believe this! Not even four months after _the fact_ , I dragged my friend, Meg, on a walk one Saturday, and we walked down that very street! I told her how that house almost looked like the one from that night. It had been so dark when you took me home so I never got a really good look at the place. Well there we stood and Meg smirked, 'Go on, Clarence, ring the doorbell…I dare you.'”

 

Dean's fingers threaded through dirty-blond hair. “Was this walk in the morning or at night?”

 

“It was early since we had to get to our internship by ten o'clock. We would've gone walking right after grabbing some breakfast at the campus cafeteria. So probably around eight.”

 

Dean just shook his head at the horrible irony of a few minutes. “I do volunteer work every Saturday…have done so since I started student teaching seven years ago. Ask me when I leave the house.”

 

Cass didn't think he was going to like the alpha's answer but asked anyways, “When?”

 

“Eight-fifteen on the dot every time. I always make sure to leave at that time since I'm the one who opens up on Saturdays and I need to be there by eight-thirty.”

 

“So what you're saying is…” Cass rubbed his eyes to clear his screaming brain. “If I had gone up to that door and rang the doorbell that you would have opened it?”

 

Dean nodded and the omega let out a weary sigh. “Oh man, Meg is never going to let me live this down. Do you know I had actually walked up to the door, but chickened out. My finger had actually touched the doorbell!”

 

“Well, fuck!” Dean shook his head and let out a weary sigh of his own.

 

 

Poor Lilith walked up to the table at this moment, and if it wasn't her job to deliver the food hot she would have left again. The two males looked like someone had dragged them through hell and back…again.

 

“Here's your mozzarella sticks, and your onion poppers.” She laid the plates before them and thankfully saw that their drinks were still mostly full. She turned quickly and got the heck out of dodge.

 

 

Cass watched the blond beta quickly walk away. He would have to leave Lilith a good tip.

 

“May I?”

 

Cass turned to see Dean reaching a hand out towards the plate of poppers. “Oh yeah, sure. Go for it.”

 

He watched the alpha's long fingers grab a popper and move it up to the man's mouth. Very quickly Cass looked away as it disappeared behind those sexy lips. Suddenly the remaining poppers seemed very interesting to Cass. Blue eyes remaining fixed on the salty appetizer as he pulled a piece off and popped it into his mouth. _Mhmm, I could go for a different salty appetizer popping into my mouth right about now_ _…_

 

“Want a bite of this?”

 

Cass choked on the popper. He was blushing as he coughed out onion piece into a napkin. Of course when he looked over at Dean the guy was only holding out one of the mozzarella sticks. It hadn't been the alpha's way of being naughty…just Cass' brain being bad.

 

“You okay, Cass?”

 

He took the offered cheese stick and nodded as he bit into it. The salty cheese made enough saliva to soothe his scuffed-up throat.

 

 

Dean rubbed Cass' back as the omega recovered from the coughing spell. The guy was so embarrassed he couldn't even look at Dean. “I'm sorry, Cass. I didn't mean to make you choke.”

 

Another coughing spasm started as Cass' face turned beet red.

 

Dean just munched on the remaining mozzarella sticks afraid to say anything else.

 

 

Minutes later, after they had finished their appetizers, Lilith walked up to the table with a tray of hot food. When she saw the omega's red face, and the worry on the alpha's face, she felt very tired. The drama at this one table was too much to deal with . So she just focused on her job and set their meals on the table. “I'll bring you a pitcher of tea.”

 

It wasn't the restaurant's normal drink policy, but there was no way she was going to come back to that table any more than she had to. A few minutes later, she snuck back and quietly put a pitcher of raspberry iced tea by their plates. “If you need anything else…” _please don't need anything else._ “Just let me know.”

 

Dean and Cass just smiled at the waitress before she left.

 

For the majority of the meal they ate in relative silence. Dean was still feeling bad about making Cass cough and Cass was embarrassed about the very reason he had done so.

 

“Do you want anything for dessert, Cass?” Dean asked as the waitress took their empty dishes.

 

Cass rubbed his stomach and groaned, “Nah. I don't think I have any room left.”

 

Dean smiled up at the waitress, “It's a no for me too.”

 

Lilith gladly gave him the bill and left.

 

“I'll handle the tip.” Cass said as he dug out his wallet and pulled out a two fives.

 

Ready to go?” Dean asked as he stood up and held out a hand.

 

“Yes, sir.” Cass replied as he laid his hand in Dean's.

 

  


 

In a booth, on the other side of the restaurant, Arthur Ketch watched with rage as another man reached out to help his omega to stand. The hot lava of hatred bubbled and brewed in Ketch's gut as he guzzled down his seventh glass of whiskey. It was one thing that the omega bitch took away his kids, but he'd be damned if he would sit around and let Cass screw half the town right under his nose. He didn't care what a piece of paper said. _That bitch is mine! And only mine!_

 

Ketch motioned to his waiter who quickly retrieved the bill. Apparently, he was going to have to do some tailgating. _If that bastard tries anything with Cass, I'm going to beat-the-living-shit out him!_

 


	15. From England with rage

* * *

 

 

Dean squeezed Cass' warm hand in his as he helped the omega stand up. He so didn't want to let go, but knew it was the right thing to do. He wanted Cass in his life and he wasn't going to waste this second chance. This time around he was going to do it the right way.

 

He quickly took care of the bill and was soon standing by the front door holding it open for his handsome date.

 

Making sure to do the whole gentleman thing, Dean held the car door open for Cass…His hand gripped the door tight when he saw the tenting happening around the omega's crotch. He had to force the blood back to his brain just so he could shut the car door and not stand there gawking.

 

He wasn't a saint, but he was trying. As he slid behind the wheel, he kept his eyes forward. If he looked over at Cass so close to him in the car, Dean knew he'd be tempted to want more…so much more.

 

“Let's get you home.”

 

 

Cass would have had to be dead not to notice the sexual tension in the air. He would've had to be a monk not to feel the urge to toss the alpha into the back seat and have his way with the man. _Okay focus Cass…and not on Dean._

 

It was one thing when two people were just starting to date, and trying to be good. But when those same people have already been bad together…very deliciously bad…it was even harder. All those memories of their naked skin pressed together, and his slick hole being filled by Dean's knot were burned into his brain.

 

Cass was very glad that when they'd get to the house, three sleeping angels and a wonderful old man would be waiting. It wasn't like they were heading into an empty, tempting house. That was sooooooo a good thing.

 

His brain kept looping random thoughts and images through Cass' head and he spent the entire trip fighting them off.

 

 

Dean was sad and yet relieved to pull into the driveway of Cass' home. It had been seven years ago that he had kissed Cass at the club and yet he could still remember the taste of those lips.

 

He welcomed the cool night air as he quickly got out of the close confines of the Impala. _I'll walk him to the door and nothing else. I will not kiss him tonight. I won't let my mouth touch his warm, soft honey-flavored lips._

 

It was a good thing he went to open Cass' door, so he had a few seconds to hide behind the slab of metal. _Hair in the drain…dirty fridge…ripped bag of rancid trash._ Dean thought about anything gross to get his brain from the off limit areas. It worked well enough so he was able to shut the car door without an embarrassing bulge in his pants, and walk with the omega to the porch.

 

“Thank you for a great night, Cass. I…I'm so glad you told me about Jack.” He stood awkwardly three feet away from blue-eyed temptation on the porch. The yellow haze of the porch light making Cass look even more angelic.

 

 

Cass nodded and stood just as awkwardly by the screen door. “Well I knew I had to, and I'm just thankful you took it so well. Jack is such an amazing kid.”

 

Risking a long look at the sexy, green-eyed alpha, Cass gulped. In the golden hue of the porch light, Dean looked down-right delicious. Suddenly, Cass wanted the man to grab him, push him against the screen door and kiss him senseless. The air was permeated with memories of another night, another kiss, and another house.

 

“Listen, Cass.” Dean husky voice broke the night silence.

 

Cass looked up and saw naked desire caged in the alpha's eyes.

 

“Cass, I want to do things right this time around. I don't want to mess up this second chance. And as much as I want to push you against that screen door and kiss you till your knees buckle, I don't think it's a wise idea.”

 

“I…I agree.” Cass somehow said even though he wished he didn't.

 

“Good…that's good. Okay, I better say goodnight then. Can we do this again soon?”

 

Cass just nodded.

 

“Awesome. Okay then…I…better go. Thanks again for a great night.” Dean hesitated a few times before reaching over and carefully initiating a hug.

 

_Holy hell!_ Cass thought as Dean's arms enveloped him. Without thinking, his arms wrapped around the warm waist and held on. It had been so freakin' long since he had been hugged by anyone not family. Seven years to be exact.

 

The simple goodnight hug turned into a long, very long embrace. Neither wanting to end it, and at the same time both fighting to keep it completely PG. Finally, though, they did move apart.

 

Cass felt so relaxed and smiled up at Dean. “Would you like to come over to supper tomorrow? We aren't having anything fancy, but you won't leave hungry.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean reached out and gently let his fingers trail down the omega's cheek. “Goodnight, Cass.”

 

“Night, Dean.”

 

Cass leaned against the screen door and watched the alpha walk to the Impala and drive off. He would have stayed there all night, if the front door had not creaked open.

 

“I thought I'd need a spatula and some non-stick spray to separate you two.” Bobby teased from inside the door jam.

 

Cass' laughter floated out to mingle with the crickets, “Oh hell, Uncle Bobby, that alpha is more dangerous to my sanity then a bakery filled with freshly made Marco Polo bagels.”

 

“Now that is serious. Why don't you come in, and I'll make you some decaffeinated Earl Grey. You can tell me all about it.”

 

  


 

Dean pulled up to his house around ten…a grin still plastered to his face. As he turned off the car and got out, he mind was replaying the evening…especially that long hug at the end. 

 

So it was, that he wasn't paying any attention to his surrounding and never saw the beefy fist till it pounded into his right temple. Dean fell to ground dazed and in pain, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. When he looked up, another fist slammed into his face knocking him back to the pavement.

 

For the next ten minutes, Dean's body was beaten and kicked till he was almost wishing to die. Nothing made sense. It was like some horrible nightmare.

 

Then finally the hitting stopped and a huge shadow fell over his broken body. Through his swollen eyelids he could see a very angry alpha leaning down. “I didn't appreciate you having your fuckn' paws over my omega tonight! Let this be a warning to you so you stay the hell away from Cass. He is and always will be mine! No pansy-ass alpha wanna be, or those damn divorce papers are ever going to take him from me.”

 

One final kick to Dean's head sent him into unconsciousness. He never heard the snicker escape his attacker's lips. He never saw the look of enjoyment and rage in the man's eyes.

 

Dean's bloody body just lay there as Arthur Ketch stumbled off into the night. It would be an hour until a beta walking her dog, discovered Dean and called 911.

 


	16. Cloudy skies

* * *

 

 

Cass put the last of the lunch dishes into the dishwasher and rewarded himself with a frozen popsicle. As he enjoyed the orange flavor, he remembered last night's dinner with Dean and couldn't help but smile. It had been one of the most enjoyable evening of his life besides the million other dad ones.

 

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost quarter-to-four which meant Bobby and Jack should be getting home soon.

 

Claire was up in the crib taking an afternoon nap, and Charlie was coloring in her room…giving Cass a few blessed moments of total freedom. As usual he had nothing to really do in those moments, but it was still nice to have.

 

Tossing the orange-colored stick into the entryway trash can, Cass peeked out the front door to see if Jack and Bobby were near. He saw that they were walking up to the porch, so he quickly opened the door for them.

 

“Hey baby, I missed you so much.” Cass said as he bear-hugged the little boy. “How was school?”

 

“It was okay…we had a substitute teacher since Mr. Dean was sick. Miss Ellen was nice and all, but I missed him.” Jack dropped his backpack by the door and innocently walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He didn't know his answer would be upsetting to his dad.

 

Cass looked at Bobby, “Dean seemed fine when he left last night. Maybe I should call him.”

 

Bobby grimaced as he laid a consoling hand on Cass' shoulder, “When Jack told me about Dean not being in today, I went to the front office to ask about him. I've known the principal's secretary since she started walking, and I knew Donna would have the inside scoop.”

 

Judging from the look on the older beta's face, Cass knew it wasn't a cold or something as simple. “Let me take care of Jack, and then you can tell me what you found. Meet you in five minutes in the living room.”

 

Cass hurried into the kitchen and found a packet of microwave popcorn. The kids loved eating it and it would give Bobby enough time to explain without worrying about little ears being close.

 

Jack had his head stuck in the fridge as the first kernel popped. “Dad, do we have any juice boxes?”

 

Keeping an ear out for the popcorn, Cass quickly walked to the fridge and found the errant boxes of juice hidden behind Sunday's leftovers. “Here you go, mister. Take one for Charlie too, since I'm making the popcorn for you both to share. You can have a mini picnic in your room together. Daddy needs to talk with Uncle Bobby for a bit.”

 

The popping slowed letting Cass know to turn off the microwave. As he handed the bag of popcorn to Jack, the dad in him came out. “Remember to eat one at a time, and don't play with the un-popped kernels. I don't want Claire to find any on the floor when she crawls around in your room. And remember to have fun, but keep your voices down so your baby sister sleeps a bit longer.

 

“We'll be careful and quiet…promise.” Jack said heading upstairs with the popcorn bag and juice boxes. Cass could hear the jubilant but whispered cheer when Charlie saw the snacks.

 

In the living room, Bobby was waiting for him with the same grimace as from earlier. Sitting in the chair next to the older beta, Cass took a deep breath. “Okay Bobby…what happened?”

 

“Dean's in the hospital. Apparently after he left here, he had gone home. Before he even made it to the porch, someone jumped him and severely beat him. Donna said the police are very confused about the motive since his wallet wasn't touched, his car wasn't taken, nor was his house burglarized. Dean hasn't woken up yet, so they have no leads to go on.”

 

Cass sat in shock as his brain tried to process it all. Guilt was sprinkled in the mix as he thought, _If Dean wouldn't have gone out last night with me, he'd have been in his house safe and sound._

 

Bobby's hand moved to pat Cass' shoulder. “I'd totally understand if you wanted to go to the hospital to see him. Donna said they took him to Mercer General.”

 

Still in a daze, Cass stood up and started looking for his keys. He spun around and ran frenzied fingers through his dark-brown hair. “What about the kids? Are you sure you can handle all three by yourself?”

 

“Boy, I've survived several wars, and the Nixon era. I think I can handle three little rugrats. Now go.”

 

“Thanks, Bobby. I love you.”

 

“Back at you, Cass.”

 

With found keys in his hand, Cass went to open the front door and screamed.

 

“Hello omega, nice to see you too.” Arthur Ketch said sarcastically.

 


	17. Pip pip and full of shit

* * *

 

 

“Ketch, you're not allowed within two-hundred yards of us. I'm calling the cops if you don't leave right now.” Cass said as the protective lion roared out of him.

 

By now, Bobby had made his way to see why Cass had screamed and was standing next to his nephew. Sadly this time the beta hadn't thought to bring the double-barrel shotgun.

 

They both knew that Ketch was strong enough to do whatever he wanted before they could reach the phone and hoped the alpha would just leave.

 

Ketch seemed to enjoy their distress and purposefully leaned into the doorway. “Oh I'm leaving…just letting you know I sent in an appeal to get visitation rights to see my kids. And by my kids I only mean Charlie, and Claire…not that bastard you pushed out thanks to alpha dick number one.”

 

At that moment, Bobby never wanted to beat another human being as much as he did Arthur Ketch. “Listen here, you vile excuse for an alpha…no court in the universe would ever allow an idjit like you near those girls.”

 

“Shut up, you worthless piece of beta shit. I wasn't talking to you.” Ketch turned back to his ex and looked Cass over head to shoe. “You know you're still as hot as ever…wonder how many males have gotten to enjoy the Cass roller coaster since you left me? I know one that won't be doing anything for awhile.”

 

Cass gasped at his ex and looked down at the alpha's hands. The knuckles on both fists were swollen and cut. “You bastard! Why would you do that to him? The divorce was finalized! You have no rights to me anymore.”

 

Ketch's face turned red and distorted by hatred. “Listen here, you stupid omega whore…I don't give a damn about any papers saying you're free to knot with the entire town. You'll always belong to me, and I'll do the same to any alpha trash whom you get near. I might have allowed you to live here with the old-hillbilly, but that's it!”

 

Fighting the urge to nail the arrogant alpha in the groin with a knee shot, Cass did the only thing he was able to do. He slammed the door shut and didn't care that it crashed into the asshole's face. As he secured both locks, Ketch's litany of curses rang out through the door.

 

“You fuckn' bitch! You broke my nose!” Fists slammed into the door making the two men inside jump. The whole wall around the door shaking from the impact of Ketch's anger.

 

Cass looked out the keyhole and let out a relieved sigh as he watched Ketch stomping away while holding the broken, bloody nose. From the amount of blood dripping down the alpha's hand Cass knew the man's next stop was going to be the hospital.

 

He ran to the living room and grabbed the phone. As a single dad of three, Cass had all the emergency numbers already in phone's directory.

 

As it rang, Bobby came over and leaned against the wall.

 

“Hello, Lawrence Police Department. How may I assist you?”

 

“Hello. My name is Castiel Novak, and I want to report a crime. Last night a friend of mine, Dean Winchester, was beaten near Sycamore street and I just found out who was responsible.”

 

“Hold on, sir, let me connect you to the detective from that case.”

 

Cass sat down on the sofa as the cheesy hold music played. While he waited, a baby's cry could be heard from upstairs and he groaned.

 

“You finish what you're doing, boy. I'll take care of little Claire.” Bobby walked out of the room leaving Cass alone with the phone.

 

“Hello, Mr. Novak? I'm Detective MacLeod. I was told you have knowledge pertaining to the identity of the person who beat up that teacher?”

 

“Yes, sir. My divorce to Arthur Ketch was just finalized about a week ago, and he showed up today to warn me off of dating other alphas. He went on to mention how he had stopped the alpha I was dating from being with me. Said he would do the same to anyone I went out with. His knuckles were busted up and I'm sure he'll be showing up at the local hospital any minute due to a busted nose.”

 

“A busted nose?”

 

Cass grimaced, “Well he was threatening myself and my uncle, and as I have three children in the house, I might have slammed the door in his face.”

 

The man chuckled, “Good for you, sir. Okay, I'll put an APB out for an alpha seeking medical assistance for a broken nose from all the local hospitals. Thank you for your courage. May I get your contact information for the file in case we need to talk with you?”

 

“Sure. My name is Castiel Novak. The phone number is 785-832-3000. Ummm, could I ask you if Dean has woken up yet? I was headed out to the hospital when my ex-husband showed up, and until Ketch is arrested, I'm a bit worried to leave the house.”

 

“First off, I promise to call you the moment we get our hands on the perp. Secondly, Mr Winchester is still unconscious but stable. They have a lot of pain meds in him so sleep is the best thing for the alpha right now.”

 

Cass let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, sir.”

 

As he hit the end button, Cass leaned back against the sofa. If someone had a time machine for him to use, he would so go back and make Dean stay the night. The alpha could have easily slept on the sofa.

 

A bark of a laughter left Cass' lips, “Heck if I had a time machine, I'd go back to that night with Dean and skip my Economics class. Things would be so different now if it would have been Dean I married seven years ago.”

 

Cass stood up and calmed himself as much as possible, before making his way upstairs to help Bobby with Claire. Right now all Cass wanted to do was be a dad. Nothing soothed his soul more then his three kids.

 

As a squiggling little girl wrapped her chubby arms around his neck, Cass kissed Claire's soft cheek and held her tightly to him.

 

 

 


	18. About damn time

* * *

 

 

Dean was having the oddest dream. He was extremely happy, but everything he touched cut him and made him bleed. Each cut was worse then the last till he was standing in the middle of a white room dripping with blood and afraid to move.

 

The pain finally won out and he woke up. Well he assumed he did since for some reason he couldn't open up his eyes. He went to rub the crust from them, but couldn't move his arms far enough to reach. Plus, there was something stuck into his arms.

 

Panic rumbled through his body and spiked his heartbeat. He heard a machine beeping loudly to his left and then heard feet racing to his bed.

 

“Mr. Winchester please stay calm. You were hurt very badly and have been in the hospital. Squeeze my hand if you're in pain, and I'll get you some more pain medicine.”

 

Dean felt a smooth hand lay on his and he squeezed it right away. He was so not the medication fan, but this pain was beyond acceptable. Within minutes of whatever was now coursing through his veins, the relief was huge. He slipped back into blissful unconsciousness.

 

 

Detective MacLeod walked into the Mercer General's lobby and headed straight for his fellow officer. “Hey Garth, any signs of our busted nose?”

 

The young police officer shook his head, “No Sir. Not yet. There are four hospitals in the area so he could have gone elsewhere.”

 

This pissed off MacLeod. “I hate when alphas think they have the right to be violent just because of their genetic hierarchy. No wonder why that poor omega got a divorce and an order of protection against that dick-bag. I so hope that bastard comes here.”

 

As if the fates aligned because of the detective's words, a very pissed off alpha walked into the lobby and made his way to the sign-in window. Detective Fergus MacLeod moved closer to hear what name the man gave.

 

“May I help you, sir?” The blond receptionist ask nonplussed over the amount of blood showing.

 

“Yeah. I need to get my nose set…a crazy omega slammed a door on it.”

 

“Please put you name on the sign-in sheet and fill out these papers.”

 

The receptionist handed the alpha a clipboard with a quarter inch of forms.

 

“What the fuck? Are you kidding me? I might as well set the damn thing myself.” He tossed the clipboard back onto the beta's desk.

 

Detective MacLeod saw his chance. “Hey man, I agree with you…all that paperwork sucks. The name's Fergus by the way.”

 

“Ketch.” The bloodied alpha said as he shook Fergus' outstretched hand. “Yeah those bastards. You'd think they'd see a busted nose and just let me the fuck in to see someone.”

 

“Hmm, I think I know a patient in the ICU that could give you a hand. That is, when he wakes up.”

 

The realization clicked in Ketch's eyes as Fergus flashed the gold detective badge. “Fuck me! That stupid omega-bitch called the cops!” The dark-haired alpha was livid.

 

MacLeod was thankful for Garth's assistance and handcuffs since the angry alpha looked like he'd take down the lobby full of people if left loose at the moment. Once the metal locked in place, the detective walked the angry Brit to the front entrance “I hear Douglas County Jail has a great medical wing. Heck, maybe your cell mate might even give you a hand with your nose. They really get off on alphas with accents.”

 

“Screw you, scum-sucking pig. I'll make bail easily, and I'll be out before you can finish your afternoon doughnut.”

 

Detective MacLeod slammed the man into the glass door. “Oh my bad. So sorry, didn't realize we were that close to the door.”

 

Fresh blood mingled with the rust-colored dried patches. “You made my nose bleed again!”

 

“Arthur Ketch, you have the right to remain SILENT, you have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be given to you…”

 

 

“Charlie, finish eating your green beans or you'll get no snack tonight.”

 

“But, Dad!” the young girl whined as she pushed the offensive green sticks around her plate. “I ate everything else. Can't I just eat one and be done?”

 

“All! And you have five minutes to do it.” Cass stood up and started clearing away the empty dishes. Jack, Claire and Bobby had finished their food several minutes ago and had gone to watch their favorite game show on TV.

 

“How about three?” Charlie bargained with child-like hope.

 

“All, baby.”

 

“Oh man.”

 

Cass chuckled as he carried the dishes into the kitchen. The voice of Bill Engvall hosting the revamped game show, _Lingo,_ could be heard from the living room.

 

“How about five?” Charlie shouted from the dinning room.

 

“All!”

 

As Cass dumped the dishes into the sink, for later placement in the dishwasher, the phone rang.

 

When he checked the caller id, he quickly grabbed the phone and hit the on button. “Hello?”

 

The detective from earlier answered. “Sir, we've just arrested you ex-husband. Thanks for calling earlier. We would have never caught him this fast otherwise.”

 

“Thank God. He won't get out anytime soon will he? I truly fear for me and my family if he does.”

 

“Well I don't see him getting out for a long time, given the severity of his crime…plus the fact he broke the protection order you had against him.”

 

Cass leaned his forehead against the wall. “Good. Thank you so much detective.”

 

“No problem, sir, that's why I get my paycheck. You can visit your friend now. Hope he's doing better. Have a good night.”

 

As Cass hit the end button he let out a shaky sigh. He couldn't believe he was in this position. He couldn't believe he had married such a horrible brute.

 

“Hey, Dad, look I did it.” Charlie said as she proudly held up an empty plate.

 

Cass looked down at his daughter's face and saw Ketch's grayish-brown eyes staring back at him. He couldn't imagine his life without Charlie, or Claire. But to have them around meant there had to be Ketch. Like everything in life, something destructive was turned it into something awesome.

 

“Good job, honey. I'm so proud of you.” Cass gave the little girl a huge hug. “Daddy has to go out for a little, but when I get back we'll have a bedtime snack together.”

 

“Can't I come with you?”

 

Kissing her pleading face, Cass shook his head. “I'm sorry, puppet. Not this time. Now go out to the living room and keep Uncle Bobby company.”

 

Charlie did as told and soon Cass was alone again in the kitchen. Part of him was afraid to see what had happened to Dean. A person didn't remain unconscious from a few cuts and bruises.

 

Glancing at the ever progressing clock, Cass knew it was now or never. He couldn't make Bobby tackle bedtime alone. So with that pushing him into action, Cass walked out to the living room and gave each member of his family a hug before leaving.

 


	19. Sunshine through the clouds

* * *

 

 

Cass looked down at the paper with Dean's room number again as he moved through the labyrinth of Mercer General. The lady at the information desk had written it for him, so Cass wasn't sure if it was 307 or 301. 

 

Glancing at the passing rooms, he saw he was getting close. Two-ninety…ninety-one…

 

When he was standing in front of 301, Cass carefully peeked into the room. Unless Dean had been beaten so bad that he looked like one of the two older women sleeping in the hospital beds, then it was definitely the wrong room.

 

Sure of his course now, Cass raced to 307. Taking a deep breath, to prepare himself, he slowly walked into the room. The first bed was empty and a privacy curtain was surrounding the other half of the room Quietly he pulled the hanging fabric back enough to walk through.

 

When his eyes saw the mass of bruises laying on the bed, Cass wanted to throw up. Dean's face was no longer tan. Instead it was multiple shades of black, blue and purple. Stitches were scattered all over the swollen skin.

 

The alpha's hands were no better. Cass could only imagine what was going on under the hospital gown.

 

As he moved a chair closer to the bed and sat down, Cass felt like an infectious disease. He knew how violent his ex could be, and he should've seen this coming…should've left Dean alone.

 

Cass was so afraid to touch the man, but couldn't stop his hand from moving up to Dean's swollen face and gently caressing it. When he did, the bruised face moved and rubbed into his palm.

 

Tears blurred his vision. He felt the man's pain so strongly it was like he was the one laying on the bed bruised and stitched up.

 

“C…Cass?”

 

He blinked back the tears and focused on Dean's face. The swollen eyelids had indeed lifted a fraction and green-eyes were doing their darnedest to look up at Cass. Without even thinking, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. “Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry about all this.”

 

 

With Cass leaning so close to him, Dean was able to move his arms enough to brush his fingers through the omega's hair. He focused on the softness and the dark-brown color, and not the torture items littered up and down his arms. “H…hey…Shh, shh…don't cry, angel.”

 

He knew he should let Cass go, but just couldn't yet.

 

“Did they tell you what happened, Dean?”

 

“I can remember a nurse saying I was hurt very badly, but besides that I can't remember anything.”

 

Dean watched as Cass moved away and began to pace around the small space by the bed. He saw that the man was working up the courage to tell him something so he stayed silent.

 

Cass finally looked down at Dean. “Remember how I mentioned my history with my ex-husband? How violent he could be and how he was always jealous of any attention I received?”

 

Dean's bruised brain was still working fast enough to understand where Cass was going. “Ketch did this to me?”

 

The guilt came back ten-fold as Cass nodded. “He must have seen us out that night and followed you home. He came to my house today and something he said made me know it had been him. I called the cops after I slammed the door in his face. They arrested him almost an hour ago right here in the lobby.”

 

It was hard for Dean to take stock of all his injuries since the medication was doing it's job and masking the pain. Going by the swelling on his arms and hands, he could only imagine the damage done. “I can't believe he would come here. Did they stop him from coming to my room?”

 

A sheepish grin broke out on the omega's face. “No. Apparently when I slammed the door on him, I kind of broke his nose.”

 

Dean started to laugh, but instantly stopped. It hurt way too much to smile let alone laugh. “Good for you.”

 

“If I had my way, I'd do to Ketch what he did to you. I'm so glad the kids and I are away from him.”

 

Dean laid his swollen hand on Cass'. Trying to get the omega's mind off everything, Dean chose to make the man laugh. “Guess I'm not going to make it to your house for supper. May I get a rain-check, kind sir?”

 

A small chuckle escaped Cass' lips, as he shook his head at Dean. “Don't make me feel better about all this, brat. If we hadn't met, none of this would have happened to you.” He leaned down again and placed a lingering kiss on the swollen lips.

 

The alpha in Dean screamed for his body to react and claim the sexy omega, but thankfully his brain was wise not to listen and kept the blood from flooding lower. As great as the pain medication was…Cass' kiss made him feel so much better. When the honey-flavored lips finally lifted off his, Dean wanted to beg the omega to put them back and keep them there.

 

 

Cass stood by Dean's bed and wanted to touch his own lips. They were still tingly from the simple kiss shared. He had only ever felt that electric buzzing with Dean.

 

Suddenly, the privacy curtain was pushed fully away, causing both of them to jump. The older beta in the nurse's uniform didn't even blush or smile. Obviously, it wasn't the first intimate scene she had walked in on during her tenure.

 

“Nice to see you awake, Mr. Winchester. How would you rate your current pain level?”

 

“About a four, thanks to the medicine.”

 

“Good. That's what I like to hear. Now I'm going to check your stitches. Your friend can stay if he wishes.”

 

The older woman walked over to the hospital bed and checked the bandaged wounds on Dean's head. She moved down the alpha's body checking on every stitch and bruise.

 

Cass had to hold back tears when the nurse moved the hospital gown down to look at Dean's chest. Several footprints could be seen in various shades of purple. Never had he hated another person as he hated Arthur Ketch at that moment.

 

He wanted to kiss every scar, every stitch, and every bruise but knew that was not acceptable. He wasn't Dean's mate, nor his fiancee, or lover, hell he wasn't even the alpha's boyfriend…at least not officially.

 

“You're a very lucky man, Mr. Winchester. Whomever did this to you kindly stayed away from your kidneys by mere inches. Your bruises and stitches are healing well, and your blood pressure is exactly where I like it.”

 

After a minute of writing down her notes, she sent Cass and Dean a tiny smile, “See you tomorrow. Remember, don't be a hero. If you start having any more pain buzz the nurse's station and get that medicine. You body can't heal properly when it has to deal with the pain.”

 

 

As the nurse left the room, Dean glanced down his body and a horrible thought came to him. Cass had mentioned being hit, but until he saw his own bruises it hadn't truly sunk in. Glancing at the wonderful, loving omega standing by his bed, Dean wondered how many similar bruises had covered that creamy skin?

 

“How many times did you  _fall down the stairs,_ Cass?” 

  
Cass hesitated to look at Dean. When those sad blue eyes finally did, Dean could tell he wasn't going to like what was said. “At least a couple times a month …but usually only in places clothes could cover. Like I told you at the restaurant, it all depended on Ketch's mood and alcohol level. It was worse if anyone looked at me whenever we went out. One night at the grocery store, the cashier smiled at me and…well let's just say that was not a fun night.”

 

Suddenly Dean's banged up body felt like a fraud for getting all the care. “Come here…”

 

Cass leaned down and looked embarrassedly into Dean's eyes. The alpha reached up and threaded his fingers into the beautiful dark-brown hair and pulled the man's mouth down to his. When their lips touched all the pain vanished, and what was left was only the connection between them.

 

Just as Dean knew seven years ago, he knew the omega in his arms was the one.

 

He wanted to watch Cass wake up each morning, and smile over at him with sleepy sapphire eyes as they fell asleep each night. He wanted to watch as the grey hair outnumbered the rest and their skin turned wrinkly. Cass was always the reason no one else had ever been good enough.

 

For seven years, Dean had hidden from the world because it had nothing he wanted…till now. Now he was holding the one he wanted, and just like that life exploded into full HD with Cass in his arms.

 

“Marry me…mate me…fill my house with love and laughter.”

 

Even the machines seemed to stop working for several seconds as both people in the room went into shock over what had come out of his mouth. Dean couldn't believe he had said it. But once it was out, he knew he had meant it and that there was no way in hell he was taking it back.

 

 

Cass stood stock-still trying to digest the eleven words banging around in his brain. If anyone else had asked it of him, Cass would have slapped their face and laughed.

 

He had known Dean for what…a few hours seven years ago and one, two, three days now? So four days. Four days…so why the heck did he want to scream 'hell yes' to the alpha's proposal?

 

It was a given that they shared a profound bound. But no sensible person marries someone after four days of acquaintance. Did they?

 

That first night after the club would have ended differently had Cass not unknowingly drank so much alcohol. He knew that for a fact. Well ninety-nine point nine percent sure he did anyways. The bond and passion shared between himself and Dean might have still pushed things past the stopping point.

 

As Cass' head spun with all the ifs, ands, and buts, a silly answer slipped into his head. A way of saying what he wanted to and yet not feel like they were moving too fast and foolish.

 

With such confidence and strength, Cass looked down into Dean's emerald eyes and smiled. “I know that one day I'll be your mate. So in that sense it's a hell yes, I will marry you. But, let's allow you to turn less purple and wear something other then a hospital gown to the wedding. I wouldn't want you to moon our poor guests…even though you do have a spectacular ass.”

 

 

This time Dean did laugh and just dealt with the pain. “You're a very wise man, Castiel Novak. I agree that mooning the guest would be wrong. And the only purple I want at our wedding is the three flower girls' dresses.”

 

Cass smiled back at his-soon-to-be-alpha as his fingers gently brushed down swollen cheek. “Three?”

 

“Yeah my brother and his mate have a little girl too. Their boys, Adam and Cain, and our Jack can be the ring bearers.”

 

At hearing the alpha call Jack ours just melted Cass' heart even more, “I so adore you, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Dean rubbed his own fingers against Cass caressing hand, “Ditto, my soon to also be, Mr. Winchester.”

 


	20. Back Home

* * *

 

 

It took two more weeks for the hospital to release Dean. He still looked horrible but at least they knew he wasn't going to hemorrhage, and that his broken ribs were healing.

 

As he hobbled from the wheelchair into Cass' car, Dean felt like an old man. Thankfully, he only had a sprained knee and didn't need crutches. Overall, he had been extremely lucky.

 

Looking at the wonderful omega helping him into the passenger seat, Dean rephrased that thought. _I'm not lucky…I'm fuckn' blessed!_

 

He tried not to stare in full-gush mode as Cass leaned over him and hooked the seat belt. He loved the man so much, that it made his chest hurt beyond the broken ribs. His gaze remained on his handsome omega as Cass shut the door and moved around to the driver's side. “Thanks for doing all this, babe.”

 

Cass smiled at him and leaned over to place a tender kiss on his lips. “I'm just happy to get you out of that place.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement, “Yeah. No matter how clean, or comfortable the room is…or how nice everyone was…it's still a hospital. The food wasn't too bad at least. Nice being served in bed, and having the chance to pick whatever I wanted.”

 

“Oh no…you've been spoiled.” Cass chuckled.

 

Dean smiled back, “What? So you mean when we get married you won't be serving me meals in bed?”

 

“Pardon my french, but hell no.” Cass said still grinning.

 

Snapping his fingers in mock dismay, Dean leaned over and kissed the man's cheek. “I guess I'll survive.”

 

Both settled back in comfortable silence then as Cass drove them to his house. Bobby had insisted Dean come over for dinner. The older man making his famous apple pie for dessert.

 

Several minutes later, as they pulled into the driveway, the cook in question opened up the front door. Bobby held Claire as the other two kids ran out onto the porch. Dean looked through the side window at the welcome wagon and felt such joy that, one day soon, this would be his family. _Yes, he was definitely blessed!_

 

 

Cass came around and opened Dean's door. His heart ached as he had to watch the alpha struggle to simply stand. He stopped the hatred for Ketch from taking hold, and just focused on the fact that the British asshat had been sentenced to six years in prison for hurting Dean.

 

With the lack of major crime happening in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas, it didn't take long to get the ball rolling on Ketch's trial. In fact it had only been a matter of days before Cass had gotten the call from Detective MacLeod with all the details.

 

At least when the hearing took place, Ketch had had the balls to admit to all he had done so the process went faster. The arrogant alpha had still been cocky about it all, and thought he had done nothing wrong since Cass had been his omega, but thankfully the judge saw it differently.

 

Shaking off anything connected to that jerk, Cass focused on the present and the wonderful people waiting for them on the porch. It was very heartwarming to see how easily Dean fit in with Bobby and the kids.

 

“Come on folks…supper is waiting.” Bobby said after he gave Dean a careful hug. Everyone obediently followed the older beta into the house and settled around the dinning room table.

 

“It all looks so good, Bobby.” Dean told the older man.

 

“Well dig in y'all.” Bobby said with a grin.

 

As expected, Jack and Charlie had a million questions about Dean's bruises and stitches. Cass had discussed with Dean about what to say to the kids and they decided to be as honest as possible without mentioning their Papa Ketch's involvement. Granted, the guy didn't deserve that, but Cass had always promised himself never to bad mouth their dad. So it was a fine line and one he wasn't ready to skirt.

 

As Cass passed the mashed potatoes to Dean, he caught those green-eyes looking at him. A blush spread across his face and he looked back down to his plate as so many emotions overwhelmed him. _Fuck, I love that guy!_ It felt like they had known each other a lifetime already, not just a few weeks.

 

Cass couldn't help but smile as he remembered the pact they had made two weeks ago in the hospital. In one year from that day, Dean would propose to him again. It gave them a goal to work for, but also kept them honest about their intentions. It wasn't going to be easy, but they were willing to do things the right way this time.

 

It was the first time in his life, that Cass felt like all his ducks where in a row and he was where he was supposed to be. Three amazing kids, a awesome uncle, and one wonderful, loving alpha. Yeah, life was sweet.

 


	21. Of letters and love

* * *

 

 

“Oh come on, you idjits!” Bobby yelled out.

 

Dean just laughed, “Yeah what he said. Anyone with half a brain knows the word is GHOST!”

 

Jack and Charlie just stared at the loud adults like they had lost their mind.

 

“They can't hear you ya know.” Charlie said matter-of-factually as if the adults truly didn't know.

 

“Puppet, don't bother the two crazy people as they yell at the _Lingo_ contestants.” Cass said holding his stomach which was aching after laughing so hard at Dean and Bobby.

 

“Gloom…G…L…O…O…M” said the male contestant.

 

“Is it gloom? Oh no, Harry, but you have the G and the O. Clue is Boo Who.” Bill Engvall explained.

 

“IT'S GHOST! Come on! ” Bobby yelled even louder at the TV.

 

“Goner…G…O…N…E…R” said the second male guessing.

 

“Is it goner? Oh no…keep guessing, Ed.”

 

The two guys whisper and the light suddenly went on, “Ghost…G…H…O…S…T.”

 

“Is it ghost? Yes!” Bill smiled as Harry and Ed celebrated.

 

As the two guys picked their _lingo_ balls, Jack smiled at Uncle Bobby and Dean. “You guys should sign up for the show. I bet you two would win.”

 

Bobby ruffled his great-nephew's dirty-blond hair before turning to Dean, “What do you say, young man? Would you tackle _Lingo_ with me?”

 

Dean beamed at the older beta, “You get them to make new episodes and I'll gladly be your partner.”

 

For the next fifteen minutes, Cass watched the two males get every word correct…doing so faster then the people on TV. He had always enjoyed fun nights together with his family, but now with Dean in the mix, it was a million times better.

 

Glancing at the clock, Cass saw it was bedtime for the kids, “Okay, you munchkins, give uncle Bobby and Dean a hug. It's time for bed.”

 

Two moans filled the air as both Jack and Charlie pouted about it being bedtime already. Having dealt with this for six years, Cass knew all the tricks and wasn't fazed. “No moans or excuses guys. Come on, give hugs so we can get upstairs and have time to pick out a book.”

 

This always perked them up. Like their dad, Jack and Charlie loved book time. Even Claire sat transfixed when Cass picked up a book and read to them.

 

“Oh hey, Mr. Dean, you have to hear Dad do _A Fly Went By!_ ” Charlie said as she carefully pulled on Dean's good arm.

 

Cass closed his eyes as a blush fired across his face. It was one thing to do the different animal voices for his kids, but to know Dean was going to be there too was painful.

 

 

Dean saw how Charlie's suggestion embarrassed Cass, but couldn't miss hearing the omega read. As much as he would normally spare the man, this was too good. “I can't wait.” The alpha's eyes twinkled mischievously as Cass stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Charlie gasped and pointed at the outstretched tongue. “Dad!!! You always said sticking your tongue out was naughty.”

 

Biting back laughter, Dean tsk-tsked the man. “Yes, Cass, that was very naughty.”

 

Before Cass could do or say anything, Bobby stood up, “Okay children let's settle. Everyone upstairs right now. Those under ten get into your pjs and those over ten, behave.” Bobby laughed as he picked Claire up from the floor, and shooed everyone out of the room before following the herd up the stairs.

 

 

Dean felt helpless as Cass and Bobby expertly took care of the hurricane that accompanied getting the kids ready for bed. He fidgeted around in the short chair next to the bookshelf as he watched the chaotic show. His aching ribs tossing in a reminder that he needed to take a pain pill very soon.

 

A few minutes later, Jack and Charlie got into their bunk beds while Claire nestled in the arms of her Uncle Bobby who was leaning against the door jam.

 

 

Cass felt his stomach twisting as Jack handed him the infamous _A Fly went by_. The well worn book was only held together now by layers of duct tape since it had seen many hands over the years.

 

Claire started wiggling in Bobby's arms, so he set her down on the floor. When the baby's chubby legs got in balance with her hands, Claire started crawling to the pile of toys near her daddy's legs.

 

Taking a deep breath, Cass cracked open the book. “I sat by the lake. I looked at the sky, And as I looked, A fly went by…”

 


	22. Meeeeooow

* * *

 

 

“Do the cat voice again.” Dean asked seriously as he hugged Cass to him on the sofa. “I like the cat voice.”

 

He watched as the omega blushed and snuggled closer to him, “I…I don't know. You really liked it?”

 

“Yes, sirree, it was very sexy. Made me wish the cat had a bigger part in the book.”

 

With a giggle, Cass buried his face against the alpha's neck, “ _Purrrrrrr mhesther. Kharr to khiss the khitthy?_ ”

 

A shiver ran up and down Dean's spine as a grin stretched his face. “And here I thought the thing that would tempt me the most was holding you on the sofa while everyone slept…I should have been more worried about that cat voice.”

 

“Stop it, brat. Remember only three hundred and fifty-one days to go now.” Cass purred again for the man while leaning in for a kiss. He giggled against the alpha's lips as Dean swatted his behind.

 

“You better have that vicar on speed dial, mister, the second those three hundred and fifty-one days are gone.” Dean said growly as he placed a kiss on top of Cass head.

 

 

Cass felt so comfortable with his face resting against Dean's shoulder. He loved how the alpha's fingers unconsciously trailed up and down his back.

 

What was neater to him was that even though there was a strong attraction going on, they were still able to just chill out together. They were simply two people holding each other and sharing the moment.

 

Okay, so yeah there was the occasional teasing, but all well-contained and controlled. No one was going to leave with bite marks or anything so sophomoric. Cass grinned and placed a gentle against Dean's neck… _Well not tonight anyways._

 

Even though he wanted to sit there all night, Cass knew by the chiming of the clock that it was getting late. A sigh left his lips when he saw just how late it was. “Why does time have to go so fast? I wish sleep wasn't necessary.”

 

Dean chuckled, “I know exactly what you mean. At least I don't have to get up as early for awhile since the school allowed me a month of paid sick leave. They thought I'd scare the kids with all the stitches, purple splotches and scars.”

 

Gently, Cass leaned over to Dean's face and kissed every discolored patch and stitch. “In a month, you'll barely be yellow-green.”

 

This made the alpha laugh again, “Who would have thought I'd be looking forward to ONLY being a tiny bit yellow-green!”

 

“Oh hey!” Dean exclaimed making Cass jerk back and rub the blown out ear. He placed an apologetic kiss on the poor omega's lobe. “Sorry, babe.”

 

Cass shook his head at Dean, “Weelll? What was so important to kill my ear?” The grin on his face taking away some of the sting of the words.

 

“Don't laugh but um…well…there is um…another _Lingo_ on right now.”

 

This got him a playful tap against his upper arm. “You brat! Are you kidding me? You're more a _Lingo_ -head then uncle Bobby.”

 

“Yep, yep…I like my _Lingo_. I even watched it back when Chuck Woolery was the host. He wasn't as much fun as Bill though. And in my defense, it's very educational. It helps you learn a lot of five letter words.”

 

“Yeah, yeah good excuse. You just like Bill Engvall's cheesy jokes.”

 

Dean grabbed the remote and turned on the Game Show Network. Placing the remote on his leg he pointed to the laughing host. “Come on, look how much fun he's having…how can you not like the guy.”

 

The host in question walked over to a man and woman on the right. “Okay, Mick and Rowena, you're in control of the board. Your clue is 'I blame it on the hickey. I blame it on the hickey. Here's your first letter. Go.” The letter _C_ showed up as the first letter.

 

Rowena and Mick stared at the game screen. The red-haired alpha shouted out “Crick. C…R…I…C…K”

 

This made Bill laugh, “What kind of make-out sessions are you two having? Is it crick?”

 

The screen flashed and all that happened was the r was in a yellow circle. “No it isn't crick, but the R is in the word just in a different place.”

 

It was Mick's turn to try out a word. “Choke. C…H…O…K…E.”

 

“Why do I see leather and chains in your house now?” Bill teased the couple. “Is it choke?”

 

The screen flashed and only the O was now in a yellow circle. “No but the O is in the word just different spot.”

 

Cass stood up suddenly and almost yelled, “Cover!! It's cover! C…O…V…E…R.”

 

“Like in get me another bandage to cover my new broken rib.” Dean teased from an unappealing heap on the floor. Cass' sudden movement had pushed him off the sofa.

 

“Oh Dean, I'm so sorry.” A very apologetic Cass said as he helped the injured alpha back onto the sofa. They turned their attention to the TV and watched Mick and Rowena struggle with the word.

 

“Last chance guys. If you don't get it with this guess, Michael and Kevin will take over the board.”

 

The couple stared at each other trying to think what it could be. Rowena shrugged and blurted out, “Chide. C…H…I…D…E.”

 

The screen flashed and the E was now encircled in yellow. The couple grimaced as Bill walked over to the other team. “Okay you two. The clue is 'I blame it on the hickey.' I'll give you the bonus letter.”

 

Next to the C the letter O showed up.

 

The two guys grinned at each other and Kevin said, “Cover. C…O…V…E…R.”

 

“Is it cover?”

 

All the letters turned green and cheers were heard from the crowd as Bill exclaimed, “Yes, it is.”

 

Cass shook his head at the TV and spoke to the losing couple, “See I told you. You should've listened to me.”

 

Dean choked on a laugh, “See…contagious isn't it?”

 

 

An hour later, Cass and Dean had very sore stomachs from laughing and yelling at the _Lingo_ contestants. Dean turned off the TV and leaned over to place another kiss on his omega's lips, “Okay Mr. Novak, guess you better get me home. I hate that I can't drive myself…makes me feel so helpless.”

 

“Don't feel that way. Besides, I like taking care of you.” Cass took Dean's hand and gently squeezed it.

 

As they made their way out to Cass' car, Dean suddenly felt like he was leaving home and going to a dark cave. He liked his house a lot, but now without the five amazing people there with him, it wasn't so special.

 

“How many days left till I can ask you to be my mate and have you and those kids move in with me?”

 

Cass looked at his wrist watch and grinned up at Dean's pouting face, “Thanks to that last hour of _Lingo,_ it's only three-hundred and fifty now.”

 

“ _Grrr_! Fine…fine take me home and just leave me all alone in that horrible house.” Dean said with a playful, but honest pout.

 

“Oh yeah what a horrible house.” Cass said sarcastically rolling his eyes. “From what I remember, it's a pretty great place.”

 

“I'd rather live in a sardine can with you and those kids.” Dean said still pouting as he shut the passenger side door.

 

 

Cass buckled his seat belt before leaning over to kiss Dean's cheek. He grinned very mischievously at the alpha, “I really don't think all five of us would fit in one of those itsy-bitsy cans…and I think it would stink a lot too.”

 

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes at Cass who just laughed and started the car.

 

“Just drive, my sexy omega, and leave the cheesy jokes to Bill Engvall.”

 

Grinning sweetly at him, Cass said with cheek, “Yes, Sir.” He was playfully swatted on the side of his thigh, but it only made him grin bigger.

 


	23. Down to the DNA

* * *

 

 

_**Three hundred and fifty days later…** _

 

“Horde!! H…O…R…D…E.” Cass screamed as he paced the floor in front of the TV.

 

Dean sat on the sofa and just watched his omega enjoy their favorite show. Apparently the geniuses in charge of The Game Show Network had enough sense to not only bring back Lingo but also Bill Engvall as the host. The show had become a staple each night as Dean hung out more and more at Cass'.

 

Tonight, though, was different. He wasn't watching tonight to enjoy Cass ranting and raving at the poor contestants. He wasn't watching Cass to see the man's body move and tense when one of the teams answered wrong.

 

No. He was watching his omega watching the show because the next word up on this specific _Lingo_ would be a special one. Apparently Bill Engvall and the higher ups on the game show were very nice people, and had allowed Dean's special request to be approved. Funny how much you could get done if you had enough determination.

 

The show's producer had contacted him and had given him the air date for the correct episode. And now here he was…alone with Cass, in the living room of Bobby's house, counting down the minutes.

 

Dean's heart started pounding as the show went to commercial. He knew Cass' answer, but asking the question was still a very nerve racking situation. When the commercial for _Drew Carey's Improv-a-ganza_ was over and the _Lingo_ song came on, Dean had to calm his breathing.

 

“Welcome back to _Lingo_. Chuck and Becky now have control of the board.” Bill Engvall walked over to the smiling couple. “Okay you two, here's your clue. 'This is the endgame for two people, like Dean and Cass, when they fall in love.'”

 

 

The letter M showed up on the board as the first letter, but Cass wasn't paying attention. The man turned to stare at a grinning Dean who slid off the sofa and onto one knee. Cass gasped as a blue velvet box was held out and opened.

 

Inside the box, two titanium rings were nestled. Both rings had the same basic design. The flat expanse of the metal broken up by an embossed strand of DNA wrapped around the middle. The rings were also very wide…on either side of the DNA strand there was almost a quarter inch of flat space. But the main reason why the rings were so wide, being revealed as Cass leaned in for a closer look.

 

There were names engraved in the metal. Dean pulled one of the rings out, “On each ring I had five names engraved…leaving a few empty spaces for other names to be added if we're so blessed.” He rotated the titanium ring so Cass could see each name. Cass, Dean, Jack, Charlie and Claire.

 

“I chose titanium because it doesn't get scratched as easy, and doesn't lose its shine.” Dean tilted Cass' ring so the omega could see the other engraving on the inside. It was something in Latin. Mea purrrfecta angelus.

 

“It's Latin for my purrrrfect angel.” Dean said with a gushy grin.

 

Cass chuckled. “You just love my cat voice don't yah, mister?”

 

Dean growled, “Fuck yes. Can't wait till we can incorporate it into non-kid friendly uses.”

 

Smoldering sapphire eyes promised many such moments, as Cass gazed with love and lust at his alpha. “Don't you have something to ask me, Dean Winchester?”

 

“Well as a matter of fact, my beautiful Cass, I do. It's officially day three hundred and sixty-five, my sexy omega. Will you marry me? Become my mate?”

 

“Hell yes!” Cass screamed before tackling Dean causing them to fall backward…Dean trying to hold onto his dignity and the rings.

 

Their tumble ended with Cass laying on top of Dean's chest kissing him all over. Suddenly, the aches and pains from the fall didn't bother him. “I love you, Cass.”

 

“Love you back, Dean.”

 

They sat up then and Dean placed the ring onto Cass' finger. It was a perfect fit. Just like them. Maybe things hadn't gone as they would've liked that first night eight years ago, but at least things turned out better this time around. Cass took the other ring and placed it on Dean's finger. They held their hands together and gushed. It was perfect. So damn perfect.

 

As they snuggled happily on the sofa watching the rest of the show, Cass was still amazed how he had met Dean all those years ago. So many things could have changed the course of that night. Cass could have said no to Meg and Ash…or Dean could have left before Cass went for the peanuts. Some people would call it fate or happenstance but not him.

 

Looking at his ring finger, Cass smiled. Soon he'd be Mr. Castiel Winchester and he'd have a real mate to love and cherish. He would also get to know what a true marriage would feel like. So yeah, it was far more then just fate, or chance, or some cosmic fluke.

 

This was some divine force putting things in order. Yeah, there had been some human failings added in, but it still worked out in the end. Cass and Dean had spent three hundred and sixty-five days really getting to know each other and falling in love even more. It felt so good having accomplished that.

 

Sometimes people got it together on the first try and kept it strong, but Cass was so thankful that life allowed people second…heck even third, or fourth tries to wipe the slate clean…that simple freedom of starting over and over…

 

“AGAIN. A…G…A…I…N.”

 

**The End**

 


End file.
